


Don't think Twice

by MeisterEule



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aged up characters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Citadel of Ricks, Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, Dimension Travel, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Morticia Smith (OC), Not Beta Read, Older Characters, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rick Sanchez (OC), Transgender, but i don't wanna spoiler everything, c-137cest, i'm not going to translate it though, so much more plot than in the beginning
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule
Summary: This is a --- german --- fanfiction.Somethings doesn't work the way in every dimension - even if things are changing for them as well. Another dimension doesn't mean less trouble or also can causes more trouble.This is my first Rick and Morty fanfiction, guess characters are a little bit ooc, sorry.





	1. Leben und der Sinn dahinter

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Don't think Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100376) by [HopeTheCrazyCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeTheCrazyCat/pseuds/HopeTheCrazyCat), [MeisterEule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule)



„Bist du taub?“, das Braun sah von dem kleinen Bildschirm auf. Irritiert sah er seine große Schwester an, sah das leichte Grinsen und sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss los“, die braunen Augen flackerten kurz. „J-jetzt schon?“, es kam ihm so komisch vor.  
Auch wenn seine Schwester und er sich so oft stritten, sie hier nicht mehr zu haben, aber es würde sich die nächsten Wochen nur noch mehr verändern.

„Klar, Kate ist draußen und wartet auf mich“, sie warf sich ihre Tasche um. „A-aber Summer.. d-du sagtest d-du würdest-“, Morty richtete sich auf, legte die Switch zur Seite.  
„Morty, du musst dir einfach klar machen was du willst, ob du das wirklich für den Rest deines.. oder eher seines Lebens machen willst“, die Größere verdrehte ihre Augen als sie die Arme verschränkte. „Du kannst mehr aus dir machen!“  
Er murrte leise, erhob sich von dem weichen, grünen Sofapolster und streckte sich. „A-ach was.. I-ich denke.. d-das reicht mir“, ein sanftes und schwaches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

 

Er konnte beobachten wie sie die Augen verdrehte und dabei war das Wohnzimmer zu verlassen, gefolgt von ihrem kleinen Bruder. „Hast du wirklich alles Summer?“, die blonde Frau an der Tür überprüfte zum dritten Mal die Sachen die noch dort standen.  
Den Rest hatten sie zuvor schon in das Auto gebracht mit dem ihre Freundin gekommen war. „Klar Mom, wenn was fehlt geb ich dir Bescheid! Ich bin froh hier weg zu sein..“, gab sie leise zu und sah die Ältere entschuldigend an. „Ach Schatz, das verübel ich dir nicht. Es fühlt sich auch nicht mehr wie Zuhause an“, das laute und doch enttäuschte Husten des Jüngsten der Runde ließ die beiden Frauen leicht Lachen.

„D-danke... u-und das nur wei-weil ihr Beide geht“, es sollte nicht wie ein Vorwurf klingen, aber Morty konnte die Verbitterung in seinen Worten nicht unterdrücken. „Ach Morty“, seine Mutter sah ihn verständnisvoll an. „V-Vergiss es“, er machte einen Schritt auf seine Schwester zu. „A-aber ich h-hoffe du hast Spaß und m-meldest dich bei mir“, die Hand die durch seine Haare strich ließ ihn leicht rot werden. „Das mach ich und du vergiss nicht das du mehr kannst, lass dir das nicht ausreden“, sie lächelte ihn an, eh die Drei sich etwas herum drehten.

 

„Oh, st-stUUURPHöör ich?“, der Mann in seinem Laborkittel kam auf sie zu. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen sah er kurz durch die Runde, der Blick blieb bei seiner Enkelin stehen. „Ach Grandpa, ich dachte du wärst noch unterwegs?“, gemischte Gefühle kamen in ihr hoch. „Unterwegs? D-doch nicht w-wenn meine Enkelin den nä-nächsten Schritt in ihrem Leben macht“, die Worte schmeichelten ihr. Auch wenn Summer wusste welche Einstellung Rick zum College hatte, das er nichts davon hielt wenn Menschen anderen Menschen auf solch eine Art und Weise etwas beibrachten, aber seine Worten waren ernst.

In den letzten Jahren waren sie doch zusammen gewachsen, verrückte Abenteuer und auch ein paar ernste Gespräche, Ängste und auch Vertrauen das sie in den Älteren hatte zeigten ihr, wie sehr ihm seine Familie am Herzen lag ohne das er es zu gab. Gefühlsduselei waren nicht seine Welt und das er nun doch hier stand bedeutete ihr so viel. „Danke, das bedeutet mir viel“, das leise Räuspern überhörte sie gekonnt. „Pass mir ja auf Morty auf, ja? Das kann ich jetzt nicht mehr machen“, Summer spürte den leichten Schlag in die Seite. „S-Summer!“, das Rot in seinem Gesicht wurde dunkler, er drehte sich etwas weg.  
„Klar, oh-ohne Mooorty wäre es doch nur halb s-so lustig“, das Grinsen in Rick's Gesicht war zu viel. Murrend verließ der Teenager die Runde. „Fa-fahrt vorsichtig und melde dich Summer!“, seine Beine brachten ihn zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

 

Die Stimmen im Hintergrund wurden leiser als er sich erneut auf die Couch fallen ließ, die Beine sofort anzog und seine Switch in die Hand nahm. Die gepackten Kartons, die leeren Regale machten es nicht einfacher. Nun hatten seine Eltern sich ein für alle Mal getrennt und seine Mutter wollte das Haus nicht mehr haben, sie wollte sich eine Wohnung holen mehr in der Stadt und Morty? Er wollte eigentlich hier bleiben, aber Rick hatte Recht gehabt.. so viel Platz brauchten sie Beide nicht. Da er nicht aufs College oder eine Universität gehen wollte, keine Ausbildung starten wollte würde er zusammen mit Rick weiter hin Geld auf seine Art und Weise verdienen.

Das Universum war zwar anstrengend, verrückt und gefährlich, aber sein Alltag und damit fühlte er sich wohl. Veränderungen waren schwierig wenn man so war wie.. Morty. Angst und Panik gehörten zu seinen täglichen Begleitern, nur in Anwesenheit von Rick wurde es besser und wenn er sich ablenken konnte, nicht mit den 'normalen' alltäglichen Dingen auseinander setzten musste, war es einfach – einfacher.  
Leicht zuckte der Brünette zusammen als die Haustür ins Schloss fiel und er richtete seinen Blick auf den Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer, sein Großvater und seine Mutter standen dort und sahen ihn an. „I-ist .. irgendwas?“

„Morty, Schatz... wir... Rick und ich haben uns entschieden es dir jetzt zu sagen“, sein Blick wurde skeptischer. Erneut legte er die Konsole zur Seite und atmete tief durch. Ein mulmiges und unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus, er biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Erneut überkam ihm diese Angst, dieses Gefühl als würde man ihn mit einem Schlag überfordern und ihn in eine Situation stecken, in der er gar nicht sein wollte.  
„W-wie..? W-wovon redest du?“, hilfesuchend sah er herüber zu dem Älteren, der ihn nicht ansehen konnte. „Ri-Rick?“

„I-in zwei Wochen“, Beth holte Luft, sah ihren Sohn ernst an. „In zwei Wochen müssen wir hier ausziehen. Ich.. wollte dich nicht überfordern und habe daher nicht eher was gesagt, aber.. dein Großvater hat schon etwas Neues für euch gefunden. Ich weiß doch das du nicht.. bei mir wohnen willst“, zu viele Informationen. Die ganzen Dinge die seine Mutter in weniger als nur zwei Minuten gesagt hatte waren zu viel für ihn. In seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken, die Ängste die das mit sich brachte und er sah beiseite. „D-das.. d-das kl-klingt..“, er holte tief Luft. „K-klingt doch gut“, ein schwaches und gezwungenes Lächeln legte sich in sein Gesicht. Sein Blick hatte sich auf seine Mutter gerichtet, die ihn besorgt ansah.  
„A-ach Beth.. Mach dir niiUUURGHcht so viele Gedanken, ja? M-Morty steht das schon durch.. er ist kein kleines Kind mehr“, das sein Opa versuchte die Situation zu entschärfen war mehr als willkommen. Morty war gerade maßlos überfordert.

„Du hast Recht... Morty, ich möchte nur das du weißt das ich dich liebe Schatz“, sie kam herüber und nahm ihren Sohn in den Arm. Zitternd erwiderte der 18jährige die Umarmung kurz und nickte leicht, als sie sich löste. „I-ich weiß Mom, danke. Du we-weißt da-dass das alles etwas.. viel ist im Moment, a-aber ich schaffe das schon. Mach dir keine So-Sorgen ja?“, er spürte zum zweiten Mal in nur kurzer Zeit eine Hand die durch seine Haare strich.

„Ich weiß das du das schaffen wirst.. du bist ja auch nicht allein, wir sind bei dir“, sein Blick wanderte kurz an ihr vorbei zu dem Älteren, die nach seinem Flachmann in seiner Kitteljacke suchte und einen großen Schluck nahm.

„G-Genau Beth.. a-also mach dir – UURGP – keine Sorgen“, das Metallgefäß wurde in die Tasche zurück gepackt und er kam auf die Beiden zu. „M-Morty.. kommst du mit? Ich hab noch eine Ü-Überraschung für dich“, ob er für weitere Überraschungen heute noch zu haben war?

„O-okay Rick“, erneut sah er zu seiner Mutter. „B-bist du.. d-die nächsten Tage wieder..?“, der entschuldigende Blick sagte alles was er als Antwort brauchte. „Entschuldige Schätzchen“, dabei brauchte sie das nicht mehr.  
Selbst wenn es schwer war und er Angst hatte vor dieser Veränderung, ob er wollte oder nicht – Morty musste da nun durch. Dank Rick war er nicht ganz alleine damit. In den letzten Jahren, vorallem nach seinem Abschluss an der Highschool konnte er dem Älteren einfach alles anvertrauen. Was auch immer er vor hatte, der Brünette wusste er würde wenigstens mit ihm darüber reden können, wenn er es brauchte und heute war wieder so ein Tag. Daher glaubte er fast das Rick Gedanken lesen konnte oder er selbst einfach so leicht zu durchschauen war.

„Ich passe a-auf ihn - UUURGHP – auf. Du mach d-das was du vor hast“, kurz legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und drückte etwas zu. „Danke Dad, ich wüsste nicht was ich ohne dich tun würde“, auch für ihn war eine kurze Umarmung dreh, eh sie die beiden Männer im Wohnzimmer zurück ließ.

„W-was... hast du v-vor Rick?“, er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und konnte das schiefe Grinsen sofort sehen. Die Monobraue hob sich leicht und das Grinsen wurde breiter. „D-dich ablenken“, er legte seine Hand auf die Schulter des Kleineren. „Dir br-brennt w-was auf der Seele oder nicht?“, er kannte ihn einfach zu gut. „A-also los!“

 

Der Teenager lehnte sich gegen die Rolle ihres Raumschiffes, nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche galaktischem Bier das er in der rechten Hand hielt und sah den Aliens zu, die die Straße herunter liefen, in den Club in den sie eigentlich erst wollten.

„B-bist du sicher das du – UUURP – nicht rein willst?“, der Größere ließ sich mit einem leisen 'Umpf' neben ihn fallen und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche. „L-lass mal.. d-das sieht m-mir viel zu voll aus“, sein Blick wanderte herüber zu Rick. Kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke, eh der Jüngere wieder weg sah. „Meinst du.. ich mache zu wenig aus mir?“, die Frage wurde zunächst mit eine Stille beantwortet, aber das war für ihn nichts neues.

Auch wenn sein Großvater ein Genie war, wenn er auf so viele Dinge eine Antwort hatte, er hatte selbst öfter gesagt 'er wäre kein Psychologe', aber dennoch hörte er Morty immer zu wenn er ein Problem hatte oder ihm etwas zu viel war. „H-hat Summer dir den Floh i-ins O-UURP-ohr gesetzt?“, sofort fühlte er sich ertappt.

Ein feines Rot legte sich auf seine blassen Wangen und er sah herunter, nestelte mit den Fingern leicht an der Flasche und nickte schwach. „J-ja..“  
„Weißt du Mo-Morty..“, Rick erhob seine Flasche erneut und nahm einen Schluck. „W-wie findest du das? Fi-findest du- du machst zu wenig aus dir?“, die Antwort war so unbefriedigend.

  
Ein lautes und tiefes Seufzen verließ ihn als auch der Kleinere einen weiteren, großen Schluck nahm. „D-du k-kannst doch meine Frage ni-nicht mit einer Gegenfrage beantworten..“, gab er leise von sich und schloss die Augen. „E-eigentlich..“, er überlegte einen Augenblick.  
„Finde ich das es für den Moment genug ist“, wenn die Welt um ihn herum zu bröckeln begann so gab ihm wenigstens Rick den Halt den er brauchte. Weil sich nichts änderte. Weil sie immer wieder den selben Mist erlebten, auf die unterschiedlichsten Art und Weisen, aber es war für den Jungen eine Routine die ihm gut tat und bei der er wusste, das es sich nicht so bald ändern würde.

„Dann.. machst d-du genug aus dir.. w-wü-UUURP-rde ich sagen“, er spürte das Grinsen. „A-aber das.. ist nicht alles oder?“, schon wieder ertappte.  
Der Junge murrte leise, zog die Beine an und legte seine Arme auf seine Knie, den Kopf stützte er darauf ab und beobachtete die nächsten Aliens die in der Tür des Nachtclubs verschwanden.  
„Wieso m-muss sich i-in unserem Leben alles so drastisch ändern?“, eigentlich wusste der Ältere doch schon was sein Problem war oder? „Morty..“, selten hörte er seinen Namen so klar und deutlich von seinem Opa. Die Hand die sich auf seinen Rücken legte, für einen kurzen Moment sanft darüber streichelte ließ ihn erröten, er spürte das sein Herz schneller begann zu schlagen.

„I-ich weiß da-das du di-diese Ver-Veränderungen nicht leiden ka-kannst, aber.. das Leben hat öf-öfter die Angewohnheit D-Dinge zu tun die wir n-nicht wollen oder mögen“, seine Worte hatten einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. Aber mit so einer Antwort hatte er schon gerechnet, gerade sein Großvater hatte so viele Dinge schon erlebt, so viel Verlust ertragen und dennoch hielt er sich wacker, ein Grund warum Morty zu ihm aufsah.

„B-bist du es nicht l-leid.. so ein Leben zu leben?“, kurze Stille, eh er ein leises, lauter werdendes Lachen vernahm. Der ältere Mann neben ihm schlug sich leicht auf den rechten Oberschenkel, eh er zu seinem Enkel herüber sah. „W-wie kommst du denn da-darauf?“, die Flasche stellte er vor sich auf den Boden. „N-nur weil ni-nicht -UUURP- immer alles glatt läuft?“, Rick streckte alle Viere von sich als er leicht gähnte.  
„Morty, we-wenn man i-immer alles berechnen könnte, dann wäre ich d-die längste Zeit Wissenschaftler ge-gewesen, a-aber-“, mitten im Satz unterbrach der Ältere.

„A-aber?“, ein wenig verwirrt sah der Brünette ihn an als er plötzlich aufstand. „H-hast du das gehört?“, mehr Verwirrung machte sich in dem Jüngeren breit.  
„W-was gehört?“, überrumpelt erhob er sich selbst. Ohne auf ihn zu achten lief der Ältere los, als sie ein paar Schritte weiter weg vom Raumschiff waren hörte er doch das, was sein Opa meinte. Zwei Stimmen, von denen ihnen eine so extrem bekannt vor kamen.

 

**TBC**

 


	2. Nicht Jede(r) ist wie Ich

„W-was meinst du – UUUURP – w-was du da tust?“, ihre Schritte wurden langsamer als sie der Stimme plötzlich so nahe waren. Rick drückte sich an die Wand eines Gebäudes, aus der Sackgasse vor der sie standen kamen die Stimmen und er sah um die Ecke. Morty stand vor ihm um auch einen Blick hinein zu werfen und die Beiden konnten den Laborkittel sofort erkennen.

Ein weiterer Rick, aber die Person mit der er redete, konnten sie nicht sehen.

„Mir meine Bezahlung holen“, die weibliche Stimme klang jung, ein wenig eingeschüchtert und angeschlagen. Dennoch konnten sie nicht an ihm vorbei sehen. „Be-bezahlung?!“, der Schuss einer Neutronenwaffe halte durch die Gasse, gefolgt von einem schmerzhaften Wimmern.

„W-willst du mich ver-verarschen?! Du willst m-mich beklauen?! D-das ist se-selbst für einen M-Mooorty mehr als dumm!“, die Beiden sahen sich kurz an, bevor sie wieder auf den anderen Rick sahen.

„Wie.. wie hast du das heraus gekriegt?“, ein lautes Lachen folgte auf die Frage. „Wie? I-ich hab mir de-deine Brieftasche angeschaut u-und deinen gefälschten Ausweis gefunden!“

Das Gespräch verwirrte die beiden Beobachter immer mehr. „Und wenn schon... w-was willst du jetzt tun?“, die Angst war kaum zu überhören.

„N-naja.. d-da du anscheinend deinen R-Rick nicht mehr hast..“, Morty und Rick beobachteten wie er seinem Gesprächspartner näher kam. Mit einem Mal kam eine junge Frau ins Bild mit langen, braunen Haaren, einen gelben Hemd und dazu einen Jeansrock, Kniestrümpfe und weiße Sneakers. An ihrem rechtem Oberarm hatte er sie erwischt, die linke Hand hielt dagegen und sie sah den Älteren verängstigt an.

„B-bleib stehen.. w-was denkst du w-wer du bist?!“, sie wich zurück nur um gegen die Wand des Hauses zu stoßen. „Wie bist d-du üb-überhaupt – UUURP – hergekommen? Ha-hast du ihm seine Portal Gun ge-geklaut?“

Hilflos sah sie nach hinten, eh das Braun wieder nach vorne sah. „U-und wenn? Lass mich in Ruhe.. d-du hast dein Geld doch noch!“, sie zitterte. „R-Rick.. w-wir mü-müssen..“, doch er kam gar nicht zum Ende.  
„Ey Ar-Arschgesicht“, monoton und ausdruckslos sah er den fremden Rick an, der sich von dem Mädchen herum drehte. „W-was mischt du di-dich jetzt ein?“, der Fremde sah ihn genervt an. Morty kam dazu, konnte und wollte sich selbst ein Bild von der Anderen machen, die eindeutig irgendwie er zu sein schien. „A-Ah.. C-137, b-blöd d-das ich dir au-ausgerechnet h-hierher gefolgt bin“, kurz sah er über seine Schulter herüber zu der Verletzten.

„L-lass sie in R-Ruhe“, die Finger seine rechten Hand zuckten leicht. Das breite und schiefe Grinsen sorgte für einen kalten Schauer bei Morty. „W-was kü-kümmert dich ein verweister Morty? O-oder eher.. das was von ihm übrig ist?“, er legte den Kopf schief.  
Der Rick und Morty dieser Dimension sahen herüber zu dem Mädchen, die sich nervös auf der Unterlippe herum kaute und ihre linke Hand sinken ließ. „W-was geht dich das an?“, Rick wollte handeln, aber ihm kam die Fremde zuvor.

Das Geräusch der Portal Gun war so vertraut, sie schoss ein Portal unter den Störenfried und mit einem lauten, undefinierbaren Laut flog er hindurch und es schloss sich. „A-ach scheiße..“, murmelte sie leise zu sich als der junge Körper zitternd an der Wand zusammen sackte.  
„H-hey!“, der Brünette setzte sich in Bewegung, lief auf sie zu. Er konnte sehen wie sie das Bewusstsein verlor, fing ihren Oberkörper ab, bevor sie nach vorne sacken konnte und drehte den Kopf zu seinem Großvater herum. „R-Rick.. w-wir-“  
„Ich weiß..“, der Ältere beugte sich herunter und nahm sie hoch. „K-kleines Miststück.. d-die Portal Gun hat mich einen Ha-UUURP-aufen Arbeit gekostet“, den Kommentar konnte er sich nicht verkneifen, kassierte dafür gerne den Schlag in die Seite. „Rick!“  
„S-schon gut.. bringen wir -UUURP- sie hier weg“, mit diesen Worten setzten sich die Zwei in Bewegung, zurück zu seinem Raumschiff.

 

„M-Morty.. gib mir-“, der Ältere unterbrach mitten im Satz, musste einmal kräftig aufstoßen als er mit ihrem fremden Besuch durch die Garage lief. „Gir mir bitte den V-Verbandskoffer.. o-oder“, wieder rülpste er laut. „B-bring ihn mit in dein Zimmer!“

„M-Mein Zimmer?“, irritiert war die Gegenfrage als Morty zum Schrank stolperte in dem der Erste-Hilfe-Kasten lag. „So-sollen wir sie in der Garage l-liegen la-lassen?“, Rick rollte mit den Augen als er die Tür mit seinem rechten Fuß aufstieß.

In solchen Momenten war er froh wie sich das Leben seiner Tochter entwickelt hatte, selbst wenn Morty traurig darüber war das seine Mutter nicht mehr so oft Zuhause war, in diesem Augenblick war es praktisch. Trotz das Beth wusste wie viele andere Persönlichkeiten es von ihnen da draußen gab – wenn er plötzlich mit ihrem Sohn als weiblichem Verschnitt durch die Tür gekommen wäre, wären gewiss einige Fragen aufgekommen.  
Hinter sich konnte er seinen Enkel hören, der den halben Schrank auseinander genommen hatte, das leise 'Fuck' und 'Aww Geez' gehört bevor es Schritte waren die durch den Flur halten. Nachdem er die Treppen hinter sich gelassen hatte wurde die Tür zu dem Jüngeren geöffnet, die Kisten stapelten sich auch schon hier, in so einer Situation wie jetzt brachten sie auch für den Älteren ein unangenehmes Gefühl mit sich. Die blauen Augen sahen in der erschöpfte und blasse Gesicht des Mädchens, das anfängliche Gefühl wurde komplett verdrängt und er legte sie sachte auf der Bettdecke ab.  
  
„B-brauchst du noch etwas andere Rick?“, die Aufregung in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören, etwas außer Atem blieb er an seiner eigenen Zimmertür stehen. „Das dadrin-“, fing sein Großvater an, beäugte den rechten Oberarm der Bewusstlosen.  
„Das dadrin dürfte re-reichen“, er überlegte nicht nicht lange. Kurzerhand öffnete er die gelbe Bluse, konnte den entrüsteten Laut seines Enkels hinter sich hören als er sie auch noch auszog und die Unbekannte nur noch mit BH und Jeansrock in seinem Bett lag. „M-Morty“, er zuckte zusammen als er seinen Namen hörte.

Oft fühlte er sich neben seinem Großvater so nutzlos, selbst jetzt wo er ihm den Verbandskasten geholte hatte. Nur kurz war sein Blick auf ihren Oberarm abgeschweift, die Wunde sah übel aus, da war es kein Wunder das sie bewusstlos geworden war. „W-was denn?“, ungewollt wurde seine Stimme höher, wieder zuckte er zusammen als der Andere ihm ein Portmonee entgegen streckte.

„Si-sieh mal – UUURP – nach ob“, ungeduldig kramte Rick in dem kleinen Kasten. „Ob du ir-irgendwas brauchbares ü-über sie findest“, er zog eine Flasche und ein Tuch hervor.

„Ge-geht klar“, ungeschickt öffnete er den magnetischen Knopf.

Ein paar Geldscheine, sowohl Pfund als auch Scheine die ihm nicht einmal bekannt vorkamen. Die Suche ging weiter, er holte eine Karte heraus, sah aus wie die Bonuskarte eines Eisladens gefolgt von einem englischen Ausweis. „U-und?“, ein Rülpsen folgte auf die Frage, kurz sah Rick aus den Augenwinkel zu dem Kleineren.  
Morty war sprachlos als er sich den Pass genauer ansah, das Geburtsdatum war unverkennbar sein eigenes, die Größe stimmte auch, nur der Name.. „Morticia Sanchez..“, es war eher gemurmelt als wirklich eine Antwort auf Rick's Frage. „W-wie?“, Rick drehte sich herum, stoppte in der Handlung die Wunde zu verbinden.

„Morticia Sanchez s-sagte ich.. u-und... d-das Geburtsdatum stimmt mit meinem überein“, die Monobraue hob sich an einer Seite, eh er seinen Blick wieder auf die Liegende richtete. „S-schade das ich sie ge-UURP-rade ni-nicht fragen kann“, es gab so einiges was die Beiden gerne wissen wollten. „W-wie sieht's aus? Ko-konntest du sie verarzten?“, Morty konnte den bösen Blick des Anderen spüren.

„Wa-was glaubst du Morty? D-das ich-“, er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das ich d-das nicht kann?“, so meinte er das doch gar nicht. „Nein.. das glaub ich nicht. A-aber.. meinst du sie kommt gleich wieder zu sich?“

Ihre Blicke richteten sich auf die Liegende. Der Jüngere merkte wie eine feine Röte sich auf seine Wangenknochen zog und er räusperte sich. „Ich glaub.. i-ich ziehe ihr eben einen meiner Schlafanzüge an, w-wartest du draußen?“, auffordernd sah er seinen Opa an. Das genervte Augen rollen wurde ignoriert, aber er kam der Aufforderung nach und verließ das Zimmer seines Enkels.

Mit einem leisen Klacken fiel die Tür ins Schloss, er atmete leise ein und aus und besah sich dem Mädchen. Sich selbst so zu sehen, mit dem BH, die weiblichen Kurven, Morty wurde etwas anders – nicht das es ihn in irgendeiner Art und Weise erregte, es war eher faszinierend.

Eigentlich konnte er es kaum abwarten bis sie wach werden würde – egal wie vielen Mortys er schon begegnet war, jeder von ihnen hatte eine andere Geschichte und ein Wesen das sich doch von dem Seinen unterschied.

„Be-beeil dich Morty!“, die Stimme von außerhalb der Tür holte ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken, beinah panisch richtete er sich auf. Mit ein paar Schritten lief er herüber zu seinem Schrank um dort einen Pyjama heraus zu wühlen. Größer als er war sie nicht und von der Statur – bis auf die Oberweite – auch nicht anders. Zögerlich ging er ans Werk, entschied sich aber gleich dafür ihr die Unterwäsche nicht abzunehmen, vorsichtig zog er sie mit dem Oberkörper nach oben, lehnte sie sanft gegen sich selbst als er ihr das Hemd überzog, die Knöpfe im nächsten Atemzug schloss.

Zitternd machten sich seine Finger ans Werk die Knöpfe an dem Jeansrock zu öffnen. So hatte Morty es sich nicht vorgestellt ein Mädchen auszuziehen, eigentlich sollte das besonders sein und nicht ein Doppelgänger von sich selbst. Das zum weißen BH passende Höschen kam darunter zum Vorschein, sorgte wieder für ein leichtes Rot, es folgten die Sneakers und dann auch die Kniestrümpfe die sie trug.  
So weit so gut. Der Junge schüttelte die Hose auf eh er sie über die Beine zog, ihre Hüfte etwas anhob um die Hose ihr über den Hintern zu ziehen. Ein leises und schweres Seufzen verließ seine Kehle als er Morticia wieder hinlegte und die Decke sachte über sie herüber zog.

Langsam erhob er sich, sah ihr nochmals in Gesicht und konnte sehen wie der Ausdruck im Gegensatz entspannter wurde. Ein Glück.

„Schlaf gut“, murmelte er leise, verließ sein eigenes Zimmer und schloss sie hinter sich. Sein Großvater wartete noch auf der anderen Seite des Tür, hatte die Arme verschränkt und den Kopf etwas schief gelegt. „D-Der Schlü-Schlüssel“, Morty blinzelte mehrfach. „W-wie?“  
„Moo-UURP-oorty.. w-wir müssen abschließen. E-es könnte-“, er unterbrach kurz, rieb sich das Nasenbein zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. „Es kö-könnte doch se-sein das sie ab-abhaut, wenn sie aufwacht“, seine Monobraue zog sich rechts nach oben. Unverständlich musterte er wie sein Enkel mit den Augen rollte, aber seiner Bitte nachkam. Er öffnete die Tür, zog den Schlüssel von innen heraus und hinter sich schloss er die Tür, drehte den Schlüssel darin herum und reichte ihm dem Älteren. „Da-danke Morty.. w-was wollen wir in der Zwischenzeit ma-machen?“

 

**TBC**


	3. Eine andere Art von Beziehung

Mit einem erschrockenen Laut schreckte der junge Körper hoch, sie atmete hektisch ein und aus. Feiner Schweiß lief über ihre Stirn, ihren Nacken herunter und sie sackte schwer atmend nach hinten. Das Braun sah an die Decke, die Erinnerungen in ihrem Kopf waren so wirr, alles was passiert war schien so verschleiert, als wäre all das gar nicht passiert.. aber.

„Hnn..“, sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Ein leichter, schwacher Schmerz zog durch ihren rechten Arm, die Angst die sie verspürt hatte als der alte Mann vor ihr gestanden hatte. Ein Rick, nicht ihrer, der die ihr so bekannte Waffe auf sie gerichtet hatte, geschossen hatte bis sie..

„Oh!“, sie schoss erneut hoch. Zu viel Schwung, Morticia verlor ihr Gleichgewicht und landete mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Fußboden, gab einen Laut zwischen einem Wimmern und einem lauten Murren von sich.  
Kurz herrschte komplette Stille, sie versuchte sich zu orientieren, eh sie Schritte außerhalb des Zimmers hören konnte. Panisch öffneten sich ihre Augen, rein aus Reflex heraus stand sie auf, stolperte nach hinten nur um über den kleinen Beistelltisch am Bett fast zu stolpern, warf dabei aber ein paar Sachen herunter. „Aww Geez!“, die Schneidezähne drückten sich in die Unterlippen, eilig beugte sie sich herunter. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, das sie nicht mehr in ihren ursprünglichen Klamotten streckte, das sie jemand umgezogen hatte und das sie hier in ihrem eigenen Zimmer war.

 

Das Knacken des Türschlosses, ihr Herz raste und drückte sich gegen ihren Brustkorb und die Tür öffnete sich langsam. Sie hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem was sie sehen konnte.

Es war Morty, naja.. ein Morty und dahinter Rick – aber nicht ihr Rick.

„W-wer seit ihr?“, sie spürte wie ein deutliches Rot, eine gewaltige Hitze die sich ausbreitete an ihren Wangenknochen. „I-ich meine... n-nicht.. direkt wer ihr seit.. s-sondern“, die Unsicherheit, die Angst und auch die Panik kamen hoch.  
„H-hey.. ga-ganz ruhig okay?“, ein schwaches Lächeln lag auf Mortys Lippen. Er ahnte was in ihr vor sich ging, das sie nervös wurde und er war froh, das sich der Ältere zurückhielt. „W-wir sind aus der Di-Dimension C-137“, ein bisschen Erleichterung war sofort in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen.

Langsam kam er ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „I-ich war es, der dich umgezogen hat“, so wie sie ihn beäugte schien sie einen Augenblick zu brauchen. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Rick, der sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnte, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sie mit diesem typischen Blick ansah, wie auch _er_ sie immer ansah. „W-wie bist du hier her gekommen?“, dieses Mal war es sein Großvater der das Wort ergriff und sie unbeeindruckt ansah.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien sie zu überlegen, eh sie sich umsah nur um mit einem mehr als breiten Grinsen konfrontiert zu werden. „Suchst du-“, ein Rülpsen, er hielt die Portal-Gun in der linken Hand. „Suchst du die hier?“  
  
„G-Gib sie mir wieder!“, wütend machte die junge Frau einen Schritt auf ihn zu, bereute es aber gleich als es der Ältere war, der es ihr gleich tat. Das hier war so seltsam. Auch sie war schon einigen Versionen ihres Opa's und auch sich begegnet, aber das hier.. sie war gestrandet. Ohne die Portal-Gun würde sie nicht weg kommen und wenn sie hier nicht weg kommen würde, dann würde _er_ sicherlich bald hier stehen. So viel Zeit wie vergangen war..

„W-wieso sollte ich? D-du hast sie deinem- du hast sie deinem Rick doch sicher geklaut oder?“, fragend zog sich die Monobraue nach oben. Das Rot in ihrem Gesicht nahm zu, beleidigt verschränkte Morticia die Arme und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. „U-und wenn schon..“, ihre Stimme wurde leiser.  
„W-was ist denn passiert? D-das du.. naja“, Morty rieb sich mit der rechten Hand den Nacken, sein Blick noch immer auf sein weibliches anderes Ich gerichtet. „Das du hier bist.. und das auch noch.. als-“

„Nein.. k-komm jetzt nicht auf fa-falsche Gedanken! I-ich war schon.. oder eher bin schon.. seit über drei Jahren ein Mädchen“, die eindringlichen Blicke konnte sie spürten. Stärker drückte sie die Arme gegen ihren Oberkörper. Eigentlich hatte sie solch ein Gespräch vermeiden wollen.

„W-wie dem auch sei.. I-ich muss euch Zwei danken, a-ansonsten wäre ich da sicher-sicherlich nicht so glimpflich raus gekommen“, sie war es, die leicht lächelnd zu den anderen Beiden sah.  


„U-und-“, Rick rülpste leise als er sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund wischte. „Und ge-genau aus diesem Grund sch-schuldest du uns eine Antwort. Je-jedoch nicht-“, er machte einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. „Jedoch nicht wieso d-du eine Frau bist, so-sondern wieso du dich hi-hier in unserer Dimension herum treibst“, mittlerweile stand er neben seinen Enkel.  
Unsicher sahen die braunen Augen zuerst zu Morty, eh sie Rick ansah. Morticia wollte nicht antworten. Sie wusste doch genau wie sie reagieren würden – wie jeder reagierte. Selbst _er_ hatte mal so reagiert.

„I-ich und Rick hatten einen Streit“, die Antwort wäre ihm sicherlich nicht genug, aber irgendwo hoffte sie es. „Und wieso?“, ein leises Murren war ihre Antwort. „W-weil er ein Idiot ist?“, sie wollte nicht antworten.

„Hmm..“, spielerisch tippte sich der Älteste der Runde gegen die rechte Wange. „Dimension B-418, die Koordinaten sind in der Portal-Gun gespeichert, wenn du willst kann ich ihn auch direkt fragen“, ihre Blicke trafen sich. „N-nein! B-bitte..“, so viele Gedanken rauschten gerade durch ihren Kopf.

„Also: wieso?“, die rechte Hand krampfte leicht in ihren linken Oberarm. „R-Rick und ich.. wir-“, tief holte sie Luft. Den Kopf drehte sie zur Seite, kniff leicht in die Haut unter dem weichen Stoff.  
„Wir haben ein Verhältnis.. u-und haben uns deswegen gestritten“, erneut spürte sie die intensiven Blicke.  
„I-ihr.. H-habt...“, die Stimme ihres anderen Ich's klang so zweifelnd, der Ältere räusperte sich leicht. „Und-“, der Wissenschaftler schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Und darum haust du in eine andere Dimension ab?“  
  


Ein lautes, frustriertes und genervtes Seufzen verließ ihre Lippen, sie sah den fremden Rick an. „J-ja! E-er.. Gott...“, sie suchte nach Worten. „Er hat mich-“, nervös biss sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Geez.. d-die ganze Sit-Situation hat sich hochgeschaukelt u-und.. er hat mich geschlagen“, ihren Blick wandte sie nicht eine Sekunde von dem Anderen ab.

Für eine Sekunde weiteten sich seine Augen, eh sie klein, eng wurden. „I-ist das dein ernst?“

„W-wieso sollte ich lügen? I-ich weiß das er-er das nicht mit Absicht ge-gemacht hat, a-aber.. i-in dem Moment..“, Morticia spürte den Wall an Tränen aufkommen.  
Sie fühlte sich so mies, seit Wochen schon, weil sie einfach abgehauen war und ihn ohne ein Wort zurück gelassen hatte, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es ihr zu unangenehm gewesen einfach wieder zurück zu gehen.  
„E-entschuldige.. a-aber- aber wie gehen die Anderen d-denn mit der Situation um?“, Morty kam bei dem Gespräch nicht hinter her. Er und sein Großvater? Eine Beziehung? Mit Rick Sanchez?!

„W-wie? Ach.. na-naja.. bis auf Sam weiß es ei-eigentlich niemand. Unsere Beziehung i-ist nicht das was man als legal be-bezeichnet oder?“, die Brünette zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Sam?“, erneut hob sich die Monobraue.  


Das einzige Mädchen war total durcheinander. Das dieser Rick so locker reagierte, damit hatte sie niemals gerechnet, aber vielleicht hielt er sich auch nur zurück und wollte so viel Informationen aus ihr heraus bekommen, bevor er sie wieder nach Hause bringen würde?

„M-Mein Bruder.. bei uns ist es alles etwas.. anders“, ein schiefes Lächeln fand den Weg auf ihre Lippen. Der Kopf ihres anderen Ichs legte sich schiefer, er verzog sein Gesicht. „Summer ist ein Ke-Kerl? I-ich.. weiß nicht was ich gerade seltsamer finde..“, gab er leise zu und entlockte der Kleineren damit ein leises Lachen.

„Nun gut.. du-“, Rick ergriff wieder das Wort. „Du kannst nicht-nicht hier bleiben. Am besten ist, du gehst wieder-“, mit der anderen Portal-Gun zeigte er in die Luft, als er aber eine Hand spürte, die sich an seine legte. „B-bitte.. I-ich.. Gerade du-“, erneut suchte die junge Frau nach den richtigen Worten. „Gerade du solltest doch verstehen.. w-wieso ich.. ich nicht so einfach m-mit ihm reden kann.“

Rick seufzte laut, ließ seine Hand sinken und richtete seinen Blick auf ihren Gast. „Ich – UURP – Ich weiß sehr g-gut wie Ich sein kann, aber-“, der Daumen und Zeigefinger der linken Hand legte sich an sein Nasenbein. Ein Murren war zu hören. „Aber ohne miteinander zu reden- so kann das nichts werden.. w-wieso habt ihr euch denn gestritten?“

 

Wieso wollte er so viel wissen? Am liebste wäre sie selbst durch irgendein Portal gegangen, einfach weg von dieser Situation. Kurz sah sie herüber zu Morty, der noch immer mit seinen Gedanken zu kämpfen hatte. Es war ja auch verwunderlich, wenn man sich plötzlich selbst als Frau sah, erfuhr das seine Schwester in ihrer Dimension ein Mann war und sie ausgerechnet mit ihrem eigenen Großvater eine Beziehung hatte. Das er irgendwo eine Beziehung mit ihm hatte.

„Naja.. I-ich erspare euch d-die gesamte Geschichte, aber.. **er** ging wohl davon aus das **ich** wüsste, dass wir eine offene Beziehung führen, a-aber“, Morticia verzog ihr Gesicht, drehte den Kopf zur Seite. „F-für mich war das nicht klar u-und i-ich habe einen Brief gefunden.. ich weiß nicht mal mehr von wem, aber.. aber er hat mi-mir dazu nichts gesagt und.. es war so eindeutig und..“, sie kam sich doch selbst so doof vor.

Tränen bahnten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln an, fest biss sie die Zähne zusammen. Der junge Körper zuckte schwach zusammen als sie eine Hand auf ihren Haaren spürte, mit großen Augen sah sie den fremden Rick an, der ihr mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht über die Haare strich.

„Wie lange bist du schon hier?“, die Frage wollte sie nicht beantworten.  


Für Morty war das Bild vor seinen Augen so bizarr. Rick war nicht immer ein Arsch, das wusste er, aber so sanft und liebevoll wie er doch mit einer völlig Fremden umging war seltsam. Aber vielleicht lag es auch daran, das sie eben eine Frau war. Ein Morty, aber eben nicht wie Rick selbst ein Mann... ob er Frauen generell mit mehr Feingefühl behandelte?

„W-was? Sechs Monate?“, mehrfach blinzelte er als die Stimme seines Opas doch mehr als überrascht klang. So wie sie ihn hilfesuchend ansah war dem Brünetten klar das sie genau wusste wie blöd die Situation war und das sie schon viel zu lange hier war. „R-Rick, m-meinst du nicht.. das ist erstmal genug?“, die Vorstellung wie sie sich in diesem Moment fühlen musste war für ihn schon zu viel. Dennoch wusste er das er damit maßlos überfordert wäre.

Passend um seine Aussage zu untermalen war es der Magen des Ältesten der sich zu Wort meldete, er murrte leise und nickte letztlich schwach. „D-du hast Recht. Ich.. ich besorg uns mal was zu essen“, langsame Schritte führten ihn aus dem Zimmer seines Enkels.

„D-danke“, sie wirkte noch immer so hilflos. „Dafür nicht. Ich.. ich glaube d-deine Lage ist-ist schon schwer genug.“

 


	4. Handeln

„D-Du hast was?!“, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schaute sie den Wissenschaftler an, der einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann nahm. „N-Na was er-UUURP-erwartest du denn?“, die kleine Flasche wurde zurück in seine Kitteltasche gepackt.

„D-du bist seit über sechs Monaten nicht mehr dort gewesen“, die Gabel piekste in den Pancake, eh er das Stück zu seinem Mund führte. „Denkst du da macht sich keiner Sorgen um dich?“

Das schlechte Gewissen war doch in den letzten Wochen größer geworden, Rick hatte ihr die Portal-Gun abgenommen und sie hatte die letzten drei Tage hier bei den alternativen Versionen ihres Großvaters und sich selbst verbracht. „Se-seit wann kümmert dich denn sowas?“, harkte Morty nach.  
Die Monobraue zog sich kraus, erneut schüttelte er seinen Kopf und nahm den Rest des Pancakes in Angriff. „T-Teenager haben-“, er unterdrückte den nächsten Rülpser. „Teenager haben ein-einfach kein Einfühlungsvermögen..“, es folgte ein weiteres Kopfschütteln.

„D-du.. du kannst mir d-doch nicht einfach..“, die Gabel ließ sie sinken. „Mir meine En-Entscheidung abnehmen..“, Morticia gab ein leises Seufzen von sich. Der ursprüngliche Plan war gescheitert, die Kleinere wollte zurück in ihre Wohnung in London, aber der Rick hatte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

„W-was hast du.. mit der Portal-Gun gemacht Rick?“, eindringlich musterte er seinen Opa. Ein schwaches Schulter Zucken folgte, die Anspannung in seinem Anderen Ich wuchs mit jeder Sekunde des Schweigens.  
„I-ich hab sie zurück gebracht“, das Fallen einer Gabel sorgte für einen hohen Ton. Der Stuhl der über die Fliesen des Küchenbodens geschoben wurde sorgte bei Morty für einen eiskalten Schauer und zum Abschluss folgte das Holz, das auf den kalten Boden schlug. „D-Du hast.. D-d-die..“, ihr Körper zitterte. „I-ich..“, Panik. Unglaubliche Panik und Angst machten sich in binnen von Sekunden in ihr breit und sie wollte den Weg durch die Tür nehmen, hatte aber die Rechnung erneut ohne den Älteren gemacht. In einer schnellen Bewegung hatte auch er sich erhoben und ihr linkes Handgelenk zu greifen gekriegt, hielt sie im Schritt auf.

„Scheiße.. Bl-bleib doch mal ruhig“, genervt rollte er mit den Augen. Das Zittern konnte man nicht nur deutlich sehen, Rick konnte es an seiner eigenen Hand spüren. „Was denkst du passiert, we-UUURP-wenn er hier auftaucht? Oder ist ge-genau das, wovor du Angst hast? D-das er hier auftaucht?“, nervös biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Der erste Anflug von Panik verging langsam wieder, sie drehte sich leicht zu ihm herum. „W-wieso bist.. du so nett zu mir?“

Eine Frage die nicht nur sie sich gestellt hatte. Auch sein Enkel verstand es nicht, hatte sich nur nicht getraut seinen Großvater zu fragen. „Wie sollte ich sonst sein?“, ein Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen als er den unbefriedigenden Gesichtsausdruck des Mädchens beobachten konnte.

„Geez.. w-wieso.. bist du nur so.. so“, Morticia kamen so viele verschiedene Gedanken, so viele Beleidigungen die sie ihm am liebsten an den Kopf geworfen hätte. Ganz ohne Grund.

„M-meinst du nicht.. e-es wäre gu-gut, wenn i-ihr reden würdet Morti?“, sie ließ den Arm sinken, spürte das der Griff an ihrem Handgelenk nachließ.

„A-aber.. w-was soll ich sagen?“, ihre Stimme wurde so leise. In den letzten Tagen hatte sie sich nichts anderes gefragt, was sie sagen sollte, wie sie reagieren sollte, wenn er hier stehen würde. Alleine weil die Beiden hier waren. Auch wenn sie kein einziges negatives Wort über die Beziehung zwischen ihr und ihrem Opa verloren hatten hieß das noch lange nicht, das sie es tolerierten oder akzeptierten. Allein das war ihr unangenehm.

„E-einfach da-das was dir-“, ihr anderes Ich sah sie mit einem sanften Lächeln an. „D-das was dir auf dem Herzen liegt?“, den abwertenden Laut des Anderen ignorierte er gekonnt. Wie konnte so eine liebevolle und nette Version von ihm selbst eine Beziehung mit Rick Sanchez haben?! Er war wirklich und wahrhaftig das größte Arschloch welches Morty kannte, auch wenn er seine guten Seiten hatte. Der Wissenschaftler wollte doch mit so einem Gefühlsgedusel nichts zu tun haben.

„A-also mach dir nicht ins Hemd“, dieses Mal war es die Brünette die mit den Augen rollte und Rick genervt ansah. Noch immer zitterte sie leicht, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wir reden hier immer hin von Rick.. e-er wird schon nichts unüberlegtes tun!“

Das sagte er so leicht. Nur weil er Rick war hieß das nicht, das ihr Opa genau so war.. auch wenn sie sich in vielen Dingen und Hinsichten ähnelten. „D-du wei-weißt echt wie man jemandem aufmuntert Rick.. Geez“, sein Enkel konnte diesen Gedanken nicht für sich behalten. Seine Augen ruhten auf der Kleineren, die ihren Stuhl wieder aufstellte und sich hinsetzte. Ihr Blick fiel auf die drei Pancakes, aber der Appetit war ihr vergangen. „I-ich... ich bin mal eben oben“, langsam erhob sie sich doch wieder und verließ die kleine Runde ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

„M-Morty.. w-was denkst du de-UUUURP-enn was er machen würde?“, fragend sah der Brünette seinen Großvater an.  
„W-wie meinst du das?“, der Gefragte verzog das Gesicht, schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „I-ich ver-versteh diese Art von Beziehung zwischen den Beiden n-nicht, a-aber“, erneut zog er seinen Flachmann auf der Laborkitteltasche. „Aber e-er macht sich Sorgen.. d-das kannst du mir glauben“, immer hin hatte er es auch mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Selten sah ein Rick so fertig aus und auch wenn es für ihn unverständlich war, Liebeskummer sah immer gleich aus und das wusste er aus schmerzlichen eigenen Erfahrungen.

 

„H-hey“, langsam kam er in das kahle und leere Wohnzimmer, kam auf die Couch zu auf der Morticia saß. Das selbe Bild gab er sicher oft ab, wenn er mit seiner Switch auf der Couch saß und den Tag einfach verstreichen ließ, wenn Rick ohne ihn unterwegs war oder er auf irgendwelche Leute warten musste, die irgendwas aus diesem Haus mitnehmen wollten.

„Hey.. se-setz dich doch“, ohne zu warten zog sie die Beine an und schaute ihn mit einem sanften Lächeln an. Seit ihrem Gespräch beim Frühstück hatte Rick sich zurück gezogen und Morty war damit beschäftigt gewesen die Küche aufzuräumen, hatte noch ein paar Dinge in seinem Zimmer in Kartons und Kisten verstaut bevor er sich auf die Suche nach ihr gemacht hatte.

Dem Angebot kam er sofort nach, er setzte sich ans andere Ende des Sofas und beobachtete die Kleinere für einen Moment, konnte nach nur wenigen Sekunden ein feines Rot erkennen das sich auf ihre Wangen bahnte und sie von dem Bildschirm aufsah. „Ist.. irgendwas?“  
„Ich.. ich hab mich n-nur gefragt.. naja“, verlegen rieb er sich mit der rechten Hand den Nacken, sah beiseite. „W-wie.. seit ihr Beiden eigentlich-“, er wurde mit jedem weiteren Wort nervöser „Eigentlich.. zusammen ge-gekommen?“, seine Gesprächspartnerin richtete sich auf, legte die Spielkonsole zur Seite. Das Rot in ihrem Gesicht wurde noch eine Spur dunkler, aber sie lächelte verlegen. „D-danke Morty.. I-ich.. ich ka-kann mir vorstellen das der Gedanke für dich.. sehr seltsam sein muss, a-aber.. das du so offen damit umgehst.. macht mich glücklich“, er spürte nun auch eine leichte Wärme an seinen Wangen. „A-ach Quatsch.. I-ich weiß ja.. dass das nichts unübliches ist!“

Mit seinen Worten hatte er recht. Auch sie wusste das es in verschiedenen Dimensionen diese Art von Verhältnis zwischen Rick's und Morty's gab, aber dann doch mit so etwas konfrontiert zu werden war bestimmt merkwürdig.

„Naja... Das schwärmen für i-ihn hat angefangen.. a-als ich ihn besser kennen gelernt habe.. aber d-die Zeit war schwierig. Rick ist bei uns-“, sie unterbrach kurz und sah auf ihre eigenen Hände nach unten. „Rick ist bei uns au-aufgetaucht da waren Sam und ich.. gerade in dieser.. Selbstfindung, er hat die-die Dinge nicht wirklich ein-einfacher für mich gemacht“, leicht zuckte sie mit ihren Schultern.  
„W-wann.. hast du es ihm gesagt?“, die Frage schien sie ins Grübeln zu bringen. „K-kurz vor meinem 16ten Ge-Geburtstag... E-er hat..“, sie musste leise Kichern.  
„Er hat mich gar nicht ernst genommen.. e-er hat ge-gelacht und es abgetan. Bis ich.. aufdringlicher wurde“, leicht legte Morticia ihren Kopf schief und überlegte erneut. „E-er hat mir damals ge-gesagt.. wenn ich einen guten Highschool Abschluss mache, ge-geht.. er mit mir auf ein Date“, das Braun sah auf in das Gesicht des Jungen ihr Gegenüber. Morty hatte sich in den Schneidersitz gesetzt und sah sie einfach nur an. „U-und.. das hast du geschafft?!“, er selbst hatte seinen Abschluss mit Ach und Krach gemacht.

„Ja! I-ich.. wollte mich nicht so abwimmeln lassen.. er sollte mich ernst nehmen und das hat er dann auch. A-als ich mit dem Abschluss nach Hause kam dachte er ich hätte was daran gefälscht.. Rick hat mir nicht geglaubt das ich dazu im Stande bin“, und sie war so stolz auf sich selbst gewesen. Nicht nur weil sie es ihrem Opa gezeigt hatte, nein. Sondern weil sie nicht so dumm war wie immer alle gedacht hatten, weil sie Dinge erreichen konnte, wenn sie es wollte.

„N-naja.. w-wir waren dann auf einigen 'Dates', die meisten ver-verbunden mit irgendwelchen Erledigungen die er eh zu tun hatte.. aber es war.. echt schön“, das Rot nahm zu als sie wieder herunter sah. „Gott... i-ich wollte nichts we-weiter als.. ihm auch näher zu kommen.. aber da ich erst 17 war wollte er nicht“, sie hörte das leise 'Ah Geez' ihres anderen Ichs und kicherte.

„So-sorry.. naja.. a-also zu-zusammen sind wir seit fast zwei Jahren jetzt.. S-sex hatten wi-wir dann eben erst..“, sie verstummte als sie noch dunkler im Gesicht wurde.

Ihr erstes Mal war so intensiv gewesen. Rick war überhaupt nicht der Kerl für Romantik – eines ihrer Dates hatten sie in seiner Galaxie verbracht, in der er zuvor drei Aliens für irgendwelche Drogendealer erschossen hatte und sie Angst gehabt hatte, ob sie es überhaupt lebend da wieder heraus schaffen würde. „I-ist... er gut?“, die Frage ließ sie wieder aufsehen.  
Das Rot in dem Gesicht von Morty war schon fast niedlich, er war es, der nervös mit den Fingern an dem Saum seines gelben Shirts nestelte. „G-Gott.. und wie“, verlegen und nervös kicherte sie.  
„Er.. ist einfach er-erfahren.. liebe-liebevoll und so...so..“, sie suchte nach dem richtigen Worten.

„So 'was'?“, das plötzliche Auftauchen der Stimme ließ die beiden Teenager zusammen zucken. Mehrfach blinzelte die Gefragte, ihre Augen weiteten sich einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde eh es Tränen waren, die in diese schossen.

„R-Rick..“, ein Hauchen, mehr bekam sie nicht heraus. Im Türrahmen stand ihr Rick, ohne Zweifel. Die kleine Narbe die ein Stück unter dem rechten Auge über die Wange verlief verriet ihn sofort und das war sogar nur ihre Schuld das er sie überhaupt besaß. Schwach begann sie zu zittern als Morticia sich erhob, mit schweren Schritten herüber ging und der Ältere ihr auf den letzten Schritten entgegen kam. Starke Arme legten sich um sie, zogen sie nahe an den Größeren heran und sie drückte ihr Gesicht in den blauen Stoff, atmete tief ein und vernahm den vertrauten und so angenehmen Geruch.  
„E-es.. e-es tut mir leid“, die weibliche Stimme war gedämpft durch den Stoff, ihre Finger krallten sich in den weißen Kittel an seinem Rücken. „Shh..“, sanft strich eine Hand über ihren Rücken.

Unbemerkt fing sie an zu Weinen, die Tränen wurden von dem weichen Stoff aufgefangen als ihr Körper anfing zu beben durch all die Gefühle die ihr auf der Seele lagen und ihr die letzten Wochen doch hier auch zur Qual gemacht hatten. „M-mir tut es-“, er schien nach den richtigen und passenden Wörtern zu suchen. „Mir tut es leid Morti. I-ich- ich hä-UURP-ätte dich nicht..“, Rick verstummte. Der Streit, seine unüberlegte und intuitive Handlung war einzig und allein Schuld daran das sie sich mit der Portal-Gun aus dem Staub gemacht hatte.

„N-nein.. i-ich“, die Kleinere brachte Abstand zwischen sie, sah auf in den besorgten und auch zeitgleich erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck. „I-ich hätte m-mit dir re-reden sollen.. bevor ich..ich einfach abhaue“, sie bereute ihr unüberlegtes Handeln.

Ein leises Räuspern holte die Beiden jedoch aus ihrem Gespräch, sacht strichen zwei Finger der rechten Hand des Älteren über ihre Wangen, fingen ein paar der Tränen auf und sie sah den Rick dieser Dimension an. „Ich will eure Wiedersehens-“, er rülpste, wischte sich mit der linken Hand ein paar der Speicheltropfen an seinem Mundwinkel weg. „Wiedersehensfreude n-nicht unterbrechen, a-aber“, sein Blick richtete sich kurz auf seinen Morty, der sich herum drehte und auf die Uhr an der Wand schaute. „Oh! M-Mom kommt.. sie kommt gl-gleich wieder“, sein Blick richtete sich ebenso auf die Beiden.

„S-schon verstanden. N-noch mehr Chaos wi-willst du hier nicht mehr anrichten oder Mo-UUURP-orti?“, die Frage zauberte ihr ein schwaches und sanftes Rot auf die Wangen. Ein zaghaftes Kopfschütteln war ihre Antwort.  
„Danke das ihr auf sie acht gegeben habt.. I-ich revanchiere m-mich bei euch“, seine rechte Hand holte die Portal-Gun aus seiner Kitteltasche. „Danke!“, das Mädchen schenkte den Beiden noch ein sanftes Lächeln bevor sie gemeinsam mit ihrem Großvater durch das Portal verschwand.

 

**TBC**


	5. Unausgesprochene Gefühle

Schwierig. Der Verlauf der letzten Wochen war schwierig. Wenn Morty nur mit dem Umzug und auch der neuen Umgebung völlig überfordert wäre, wäre das alles sicher nur halb so schwierig, aber.. dank gewisser Umstände war es nur noch schwieriger und komplizierter.

Gefühle die vorher nicht so gewesen waren, Gefühle über die er sich nie hätte Gedanken gemacht, wenn er nicht Morticia und ihren Rick getroffen hätte. Vielleicht hatte er sie auch nur so lange verdrängt, aber nun waren sie da. Stärker als vorher, weil sie sich seit neustem eine Wohnung teilten, zwar unterschiedliche Zimmer, aber sie waren eigentlich immer zusammen.

Mit all diesen Emotionen war der Brünette zu seinem Glück aber nicht alleine. Selbst wenn er mit Rick nicht darüber reden konnte, weil er seine Einstellung zu diesen Dingen ja nur zu gut wusste... so hatte er dank seinem Großvater die Möglichkeit mit _ihr_ darüber zu reden.  
Der kleine Apparat den er entwickelt hatte ermöglichte es den Beiden miteinander zu sprechen ohne das sie sich in einer und der selbem Dimension aufhielten, ein interdimensionales Handy. Und das hatte ihn in den letzten Wochen mehr als nur einmal gerettet.

Nervös wartete er auch nun wieder auf eine Antwort, das kleine Mobiltelefon fest in beiden Händen war sein Blick aus dem Fenster der Beifahrerseite des Raumschiffes gerichtet. Sie waren seit Stunden unterwegs auf dem Weg zurück nach Hause. Noch war sich der Jüngere nicht sicher ob die Reise sich für das was sie erledigt hatten wirklich gelohnt hatte, aber über die Details hatte Rick ihn nicht aufgeklärt.  
Stark zuckte der Junge zusammen als das Gerät in seiner Hand vibrierte, sofort richtete sich sein Blick darauf und er entriegelte die Sperre. „Ich hätte dir das niemals geben sollen“, sein Großvater verdrehte die Augen. „Du hängst nur noch a-an dem Ding“, fügte er noch genervt hinzu.

„Geez... b-bleib doch mal lo-locker“, akribisch wurde die Nachricht in der nächsten Sekunde gelesen. 'Rede mit ihm, das Problem löst sich nicht von allein.' Wie unbefriedigend die Antwort doch war. Ihm war klar das er mit Rick reden musste, früher oder später, aber er hätte sich gerne mehr Tipps erhofft, weil sie doch in dieser Situation gesteckt hatte. 'Aber.. was soll ich sagen?'

Senden wurde gedrückt eh er das Gerät wieder sinken ließ und seinen Blick dieses Mal zu dem Größeren links neben ihm wandte. „Wann sind wir ei-eigentlich Zuhause? Ich bin total müde..“, er wollte nicht meckern, aber die letzten Tage hatten ihn so viel Schlaf gekostet.

Die eine Nacht hatte er damit verbracht bei ihm zu schlafen, weil er sich mit einem Virus infiziert hatte und Morty ihn nicht alleine lassen wollte und davor... waren es seine Gedanken die ihn wach gehalten hatten.

„Schlaf doch“, erneut eine so unbefriedigende Antwort innerhalb so kurzer Zeit zu hören war nicht das was er wollte. „Kann ich hier nicht.. es ist zu laut..“, das Augen rollen konnte er förmlich hören. „Ist ja gut.. s-seit wann bist du denn so eine Pussy?“, laut und missverstanden murrte der Jüngere. „R-Rick! Wir sind sicher noch eine Weile unterwegs.. können wir nicht irgendwo.. übernachten?“, eindringlich sah das Braun in das Gesicht des Anderen. Das laute sowie genervte Seufzen wollte er nicht zurückhalten, nickte aber schwach. „Ist gut.. w-wir halten bei der nächsten Möglichkeit an“, die Erleichterung die Ricks Worte mit sich brachten konnte er in dem Gesicht seines Enkels genau erkennen.  
Dachte er er wäre blöd? Die Gelegenheit die sich ihm nun selbst bot konnte er nicht außer acht lassen, denn nicht nur der Konsum an dem Handy das er ihm gebaut hatte sondern auch die Verhaltensänderung war ihm nicht entgangen. Er war ein Genie. Rick musste nur Eins und Eins zusammen zählen um zu verstehen was los war, allerdings wollte er gewisse Dinge nicht vorgreifen, wenn sein sturer Enkel den Mund nicht auf bekam. Ein schwaches, fast schon fieses Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen als er auch schon den nächsten Planet ansteuerte, der sich ihnen darbot. Das konnte ja noch ein lustiger Abend werden.

Skeptisch beäugte der Kleinere das kleine Zimmer, verzog das Gesicht als er das Doppelbett sah in dem er die Nacht mit ihm schlafen musste. „G-gab es nichts anderes mehr?“

Das Schnauben war mehr als Antwort genug. „Denkst du mit dem was ich an Geld mit habe können wir uns ein Zimmer mit zwei Betten leisten? M-Mo-UUURP-orty.. du wolltest schlafen und-und da sollte das doch voll-vollkommen ausreichen“, es machte für ihn den Eindruck als wollte er sich das Bett auch nicht teilen.

Rick lief an ihm vorbei, stellte die Tüte mit ihrem Abendessen auf dem kleinen Tisch in der einen Ecke des Raumes ab, streckte sich und drehte sich zu dem Jüngeren um. „I-ich geh eben duschen, fang du ruhig schon mit dem Essen an“, Rick wartete nicht auf eine Reaktion als er durch eine Tür in das angelegene Bad verschwand. „Okay?“, gleichgültig zuckte der Zurückgelassene mit seinen Schultern. Nur wenige Schritte kostete es ihn herüber zu laufen zu dem Tisch und sich auf einen der Stühle fallen zu lassen. In einer kurzen Bewegung holte er sein Handy heraus, machte ein Foto und öffnete den Chatverlauf von Morticia. 'Das was dir auf dem Herzen liegt, was meinst du wie ich mit Rick gesprochen habe? Ich hab ihm gesagt was ich fühle.'  
Sie stellte sich das Ganze auch so einfach vor. Dennoch war es schwierig. Das Foto von dem Doppelbett wurde geöffnet und mit einer Unterschrift versehen. 'Naja, es kann nur werden.. wir schlafen heute in einem Bett.'

Die Bildschirmsperre wurde aktiviert, zögernd zog er die Tüte zu sich heran und holte die Tüte heraus, in dem sein Essen war. Morty wusste nicht einmal was er sich da ausgesucht hatte, auf Empfehlung seines Großvaters.

Die erste grün-violette Stange wurde heraus gezogen und just im selben Moment vibrierte das Handy, die braunen Augen musterten ihre Antwort und augenblicklich zog sich ein sattes und dunkles Rot über seine Wangen.  
'Manchmal ist der direkte und offensive Weg der beste Weg ;).' Bitte? War das ihr ernst? Die Nervosität steckte ihm in den Knochen wenn er daran dachte, das er nachher so nahe bei ihm liegen durfte und musste, aber ihre Worte...  
'Du bist so blöd, ich sterbe schon bei dem Gedanken das ich da mit ihm gemeinsam drin schlafen muss.' Morty kam sich selbst so blöd vor. Eigentlich war es so einfach, wenn er den Mumm hätte es ihm zu sagen, es würde vor allem das seltsame Gefühl in ihm endlich verschwinden lassen – egal wie Rick antworten würde. Im schlimmsten Fall würde er ihn raus werfen oder?  
Der Brünette hatte sich innerlich versucht mit dem schlimmsten Fall abzufinden, aber die Angst vor Zurückweisung und auch der Einsamkeit machte ihn so zögerlich, stellte sich in den Weg. Sonst hätte Morty es schon längst probiert, aber diese Angst war ein unangenehmer und stressiger Begleiter. Murrend knabberte er die nächste Stange, hörte im Hintergrund wie das Wasser wieder ausgestellt wurde. Eine Dusche, das würde ihm auch gut tun.  
Erneut war es ein leises Vibrieren das den Raum erfüllte, die Sperre wurde gelöst und er öffnete die Nachricht. 'Versuch das Beste daraus zu machen... auch wenn du glaubst zu wissen was er denkt, vielleicht.. hat er sie ja auch geändert. Ich glaub an dich <3' Schon irgendwie süß.

Es half dem Rot in seinem Gesicht jedoch nicht, daher antwortete der Teenager nicht mehr, drehte das Handy um und begnügte sich mit seinem Essen.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten danach öffnete sich die Tür zum Bad und zum Leidwesen seines Enkels wollte Rick es ihm nicht einfacher machen. Lediglich mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte bekleidet verließ er den kleinen Raum.  
„Und?“, fragend richtete er den Blick auf den Kleineren, der nervös kurz in seine Richtung sah. Sein Kopf ähnelte fast einer Tomate als er sich weg drehte, die nächste Stange nahm und nickte. „I-ist lecker“, murmelte er verlegen. Das Grinsen im Gesicht des Wissenschaftlers entging ihm, mit einem leisen 'Umpf' ließ sich der Ältere auf dem anderen Stuhl fallen und griff nach der weiteren Tüte in dem Plastikbeutel. „Die Dusche ist e-UUURP-echt angenehm“, sein Blick wich nicht eine Sekunde von Morty.

So schwer er es versuchte, der Junge konnte seinen Blick nicht lange abwenden, obwohl er ihn schon so oft nackt gesehen hatte. Da war das hier doch harmlos, aber es war eben wie Rick vermutet hatte. Seit dem Morticia bei ihnen aufgetaucht war hatte sie das immer kleiner werdende Gefühl in ihm geweckt. Ein Gefühl das er nicht fühlen sollte, das in vielen Dimensionen für Durcheinander gesorgt hatte und bei dem Rick nicht geahnt hatte das es wirklich zurück schaffen würde. Aber wie sollte es auch anders sein?

So viel Zeit wie sie gemeinsam verbrachten, die Aufmerksamkeit die sie sich schenkten, war es da verwunderlich das ein Junge in seinem Alter solche Gefühle entwickelte? Keine Anerkennung zu kriegen, nur von ihm... gesund war diese Beziehung nicht, aber sie funktionierte und das nicht nur in ihrer Dimension.

Als wäre es ihm mit einem Mal zu viel stand er auf, das Rot wich nicht eine Sekunde als er seinem Opa in die Augen sah. „I-ich geh auch eben duschen“, den Großteil seines Essens hatte er eh schon verputzt. „Mach das“, mit dieser kurzen Antwort verzog er sich auch gleich. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, die Tür fiel ins Schloss und der Junge lehnte sich dagegen, atmete stockend ein und aus. Gefährlich eng wurde seine Hose mit einem Mal, er murrte wegen seiner eigenen Reaktion leicht und strich sich mit der rechten Hand durch die Haare. Wieso war er nur so leicht zu erregen?  
Nicht das es schon in der Pubertät unglaublich ätzend gewesen war, Morty hatte den dringenden Tatverdacht das es schlimmer geworden war und seitdem die Gefühle für Rick wieder aufgewacht waren wurde es nur noch unangenehmer. Wie sollte er das bitte erklären, wenn er plötzlich einen Ständer hatte?  
Das Braun suchte den Raum ab, auf einer der Ablageflächen eines Regals konnte er die Sachen seines Großvaters erkennen, es juckte ihm in den Fingern, aber die Selbstbeherrschung war größer und so leicht wollte er nicht nachgeben. Eine kalte Dusche würde dem Ganzen entgegen wirken!

Im Hintergrund hörte der Wissenschaftler das Rauschen des Wassers, schnappte sich die Fernbedienung und machte den Fernseher an. Er mochte diese Art Stille nicht. Wenn man so viele Gedanken in seinem Kopf hatte war es schwer es zu ignorieren, daher nahm er die nächste Stange und richtete seinen Blick auf den Bildschirm.

Er hatte keine Ahnung worum es in der Sendung ging die gerade gezeigt wurde, aber das interessierte Rick auch nicht, er wollte die Stille verbannen und nicht über seinen Enkel nachdenken, aber da wurde ihm leider ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Das interdimensionale Handy fing an zu vibrieren, die Neugier gewann für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und er linste auf den Display. 'Sei mutig, ich bin bei dir! Viel Glück <3.'

Die Monobraue zog sich hoch. 'Viel Glück'? Hatte Morty sich da jemandem anvertraut bei dem er es sich nicht ausgemalt hatte? Natürlich war ihm der intensive Kontakt aufgefallen, wieso war er nicht auf die Idee gekommen das sie auch über dieses eine Thema reden würden? Gerade weil Morticia doch selbst in so einer Beziehung steckte. 1:0 für Morty.

Oh es juckte dem alten Mann in den Fingern, den Code seines Enkels zu knacken wäre ein Leichtes gewesen, aber wenn es wirklich darum ging, wollte er nicht zu sehr in seiner Privatsphäre herum wühlen – auch Rick hatte seine Grenzen.

Aus diesem und keinem anderen Grund ignorierte er die Nachricht und widmete sich dem Bildschirm, beschäftigte sich weiter mit seinem Essen. Lange dauerte es nicht bis die Badezimmertür sich wieder öffnete und der Brünette zum Vorschein kam, mit seinem Shirt und nur noch der Boxershorts bekleidet. Mit langsamen Schritten ging der Teenager herüber zum Bett, er konnte die Minibar daneben gleich erkennen. „K-kann ich..?“

„Nur zu“, nur kurz hatte Rick zu ihm gesehen, eh er wieder in den Fernseher sah. „Irgendwas interessantes darin?“, er hörte wie die kleine Tür geöffnet wurde. Mit Stille wurde er gestraft, eh die Tür wieder zuging und er hörte, das sich der Kleinere auf das Bett setzte. „N-nicht wirklich.. einige Sachen die ich nicht mal kenne, aber die Flaschen sind recht klein.. viel zu teuer für das was es ist.“  
„Das ist es sowieso i-immer Mo-UURPorty..“, es war an dem Größeren sich zu erheben. Sein Blick fiel auf den Jungen, der einen großen Schluck aus der Glasflasche nahm und sie auf einen der Nachttische stellte. Die Tür schloss sich erneut hinter seinem Großvater und Morty ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Die Nervosität in ihm stieg augenblicklich an, am liebsten würde er gleich einfach nur schnell einschlafen, aber mit dem Anderen an seiner Seite würde das nichts werden.

Die Zeit in der Rick erneut im Badezimmer verschwunden war hatte der Jüngere genutzt um sich unter die eine Decke zu verkriechen, die Decke fast bis nur Nase hoch gezogen schaute er hervor. Der Ältere grinste ihn schief an, zog seine Monobraue etwas hoch. „So müde?“, das Rot schlich sich heimlich und ohne sein Einverständnis auf seine Wangen.

„I-ist bequemer“, gab er leise zu und versteckte sich nur noch mehr unter der Decke. Er wollte verschwinden. Leider nahm man ihm diese Möglichkeit. Ein paar Schritte brauchte es nur um die Fernbedienung zu nehmen, das Licht an der Decke auszuschalten und dann ebenfalls zum Bett zu kommen. Die andere Decke wurde hoch gezogen und Morty konnte aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten wie sich der Größere unter die Decke legte, leise murrte bei dem kalten Gefühl an seiner Haut.  
Die Stille die sich zwischen den Beiden bildete war für den Brünetten fast nicht auszuhalten, verzweifelt schloss er die Augen, versuchte den starken Herzschlag in den Griff zu kriegen, aber sein Versuch scheiterte kläglich.

**TBC**

 


	6. Taten sprechen lassen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt gehts auf Tuchfühlung ~! Endlich. Das Kapitel ist länger als die Anderen, weil ich das nicht in Zwei splitten wollte... xD wäre doch etwas gemein gewesen.  
> Viel Spaß dabei X3

„Alles okay?“, die Stimme die mit einem Mal so nahe an seinem Ohr auftauchte ließ ihn stark zusammen zucken. Irritiert blinzelten die braunen Augen, sein Kopf drehte sich schwach zur Seite und er konnte in das grinsende Gesicht seines Opas schauen. „J-j-ja..?“, überzeugend war es nicht. Das Grinsen in dem Gesicht des Anderen wurde nur breiter, ohne auch nur etwas erwidern zu können kam er ihm näher.

Der linke Arm stützte sich auf dem Kopfkissen über Mortys Kopf ab, das Blau blitzte gefährlich auf und sorgte für ein fremdes und intensives Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend, gefolgt von einer Hitze die zielstrebig gen Süden reiste. „R-Rick?“, mehr als ein Flüstern brachte er nicht mehr heraus. Die Nähe war etwas das er sich so sehr sehnte, vor dem er sich fürchtete und bei dem er nicht wusste ob es gut oder schlecht sein würde. „Hmh?“, ihm stockte der Atem als er die warme Luft an seinen Lippen spürte. Das musste ein Traum sein. Anders ging es nicht, wieso sonst sollte ausgerechnet Rick ihm so nahe kommen? Ohne das er wusste was er fühlte? Oder vielleicht..?!  
„Ich bin nicht..“, kurz kniff er seine Augen zusammen. „Nicht blöd Morty.. denkst du, du kannst so-solche Gefühle vor mir verstecken?“, das Blau sah schon fast durch ihn durch. Das Rick ein Genie war stand außer Frage, das der Teenager zu lesen war wie ein Buch war ebenso nicht verwunderlich, aber er hätte sich gewünscht nicht so mit der Tatsache konfrontiert zu werden.

Peinlich berührt spürte die Hitze die sich zwischen seinen Beinen sammelte, die Shorts die von Sekunde zu Sekunde enger wurden und ihn in Verlegenheit brachte. Unsicher sah er auf, atmete stockend ein und aus. „R-Ri-Rick.. D-das.. das hab ich nicht gedacht“, wie er es schaffte gerade überhaupt ein Wort heraus zu bringen erstaunte ihn selbst.

„Nicht?“, das Raunen ließ ihn erzittern. Ohne ihn zu berühren fuhr die freie Hand des Wissenschaftlers unter der Decke über die feinen und so zarten Körperkonturen des Anderen. „Glaubst du i-ich.. höre dich nicht? Wie du in deinem Zimmer liegst, dich um dich selbst kümmerst un-und meinen Namen stöhnst?“, Morty fühlte sich nur noch mehr ertappt. Dabei war er so vorsichtig seit dem sie in dem kleinen Apartment lebten, aber es gab Dinge die er vor ihm einfach nicht geheim halten konnte.  
Das leise und fast verzweifelte Wimmern konnte er sich nicht verkneifen als er die Lippen an seiner Wange spürte, sie sich sanft einen Weg herunter bahnten. „G-Grandpa..“, die nächste Welle an Hitze strömte durch seinen Körper. Ein leiser und amüsierter Laut verließ den Älteren als die Zunge über den Hals wanderte, einen salzigen Geschmack vernahm da sein Enkel so schnell ins Schwitzen zu bringen war. „Was.. ist Morty?“

Das Blau sah in sein Gesicht. Die geröteten Wangen, der Mund leicht geöffnet und schwerer Atem der die hellrosa Lippen verließ. So viele Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf, so viele Gefühle die ihn durcheinander brachten, aber Morty wollte doch.. nur ihn.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken und die Angst in den Hintergrund gedrängt waren es seine Arme, die sich um den Nacken des Größeren legten, ihn ohne Vorwarnung herunter zu sich zogen und seine Lippen auf die seine drückte. Der Brünette war das Warten leid. Große Worten waren nicht Seins, auch wenn die Gefühle in ihm überkochten konnte er es nicht in Worte fassen, daher ließ er Taten sprechen. Die Handlung schien aber nicht auf Gegenwehr zu stoßen – im Gegenteil.

Anfänglich sachte, aber bestimmend bewegten sich die Lippen gegen seine, ein heißer Schauer lief über seinen Rücken als er den Mund einen Spalt öffnete und sogleich die Zunge spüren konnte die sich in seinen eigenen Mund drängte. Es fühlte sich so ungewohnt an, so willkommen. Etwas das er sich so lange gewünscht hatte und es nie für möglich gehalten hätte zu bekommen.  
Der Junge war so unerfahren, nicht einmal Sex hatte er gehabt und wollte es auch nicht haben wenn es nicht mit Rick sein würde. Zunächst war der Gedanke so seltsam und fremd gewesen, aber je näher er seinem Großvater gekommen war umso mehr wollte er nichts anderes mehr.

Jetzt gerade waren sie auf dem direkten Weg dorthin, sein Körper zitterte als seine Zunge vergebens versuchte auf das intensive Spiel einzugehen und die leisen Laute zu unterdrücken, die in dem Kuss erstickt wurden.

Mit einem Grinsen unterbrach der Wissenschaftler den Kuss, brachte nur ein wenig Abstand zwischen sie und konnte in das Braun sehen welches ihn verunsichert ansah, das Rot auf seinen Wangen war nicht mehr zu überbieten. Sein Kopf ähnelte einer Tomate. „Hmmh“, den wohligen Laut konnte Rick sich nicht verkneifen als er sich wieder dem Hals des Liegendem widmete. Das deutliche Zittern das durch den Körper des Jüngeren lief konnte er spüren, merkte was für eine intensive und extreme Auswirkung seine kleinen Handlungen hatten. Es brauchte nicht viel in ihn Fahrt zu bringen und auch wenn Morty nie darüber gesprochen hatte – Rick wusste das er noch Jungfrau war. Männer waren für ihn ein ungeübte Terrain , daher wusste er folglich auch das er mit Bedacht vorgehen musste. Er konnte nicht einfach das Programm durchziehen das er bei seinen sonstigen Partner machte, sein Enkel brauchte besondere Behandlung.

 

Genau damit wollte der Wissenschaftler nun anfangen. Wie lange war es bei ihm her das jemand unter ihm lag der noch nie Sex mit einem anderen Mann gehabt hatte? Fast wäre ihm der Gedanke gekommen das er es gar nicht verdient hatte, aber so wie der Brünette unter ihm lag und beinah danach bettelte.. wie sollte er jetzt noch 'Nein' sagen?  
Seine rechte Hand suchte einen Weg an der weichen und warmen Haut herunter, über die Seite bis zum Bund seiner Shorts, angestrengt und zitternd atmete der Andere durch die Nase ein als die Finger sich einen Weg unter das elastische Material suchten. Das Gefühl war surreal, die Haut unter seinen Fingern zu spüren und zu wissen wer unter ihm lag, aber Rick war auch nur ein Mensch. Zwar ließ er Gefühlen normalerweise nicht so leicht die Überhand, aber dieses Ganze hin und her zwischen ihnen machte auch ihn verrückt. Manchmal musste man das rationale Denken auch ausstellen und genau so ein Moment war jetzt. „Haahhn..“, das Keuchen traf Rick unerwartet. Die Hand hatte sich bestimmend um die Härte gelegt, massierte sie sanft und erzitterte selbst bei den Lauten die er Morty entlockte.

 

Fest krallten sich die Finger in das Kopfkissen und Bettlaken unter ihm, es kostete den Jüngeren so viel Überwindung nicht seine Becken mit zu bewegen als die Hand so verführerisch ihren Rhythmus begann. „R-Rick..“, seine eigene Stimme so in seinen Ohren zu hören, begleitet von diesem leisen Rauschen machte ihn wahnsinnig.

„Was ist denn?“, die zweite Hand gesellte sich zu der Shorts und zog sie langsam aber sicher herunter. Er war überfordert. Von der Erregung, der Hitze und der Sehnsucht. Diesem großen und übermächtigem Gefühl in ihm das dafür sorgte das er mit jeder Bewegung, mit jedem Kuss an seinem Hals und jedem Atemzug den Verstand verlor.Was wollte er überhaupt sagen?

Weit kam er mit dem Gedanken nicht als das Gewicht der Decke gänzlich von seinen Füßen verschwand im selben Zug wie die Boxershorts und ihn völlig entblößt vor seinem Großvater zeigte. Wie oft hatten sie sich schon nackt gesehen? Warum wurde er jetzt verlegen? Am liebsten hätte er sich die Hände vor die Körpermitte gehalten, aber selbst das wäre ihm jetzt nicht möglich da seine Hand noch immer _dort_ war und ihm ein weiteres flüchtiges Keuchen entlockte.

Das Grinsen in dem Gesicht des Älteren konnte er in der Dunkelheit des Raumes trotzdem sehen, sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals als er sich wieder herunter zu ihm beugte und nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm zum Stehen kam.  
„I-ich nehme an du-“, gekonnt legten sich Daumen und Zeigefinger um die Basis seiner Erregung, drückten leicht zu. Morty wimmerte, drehte den Kopf reflexartig zur Seite und drückte sein Becken nach oben. „Du hast.. kein Problem damit d-das wir.. weiter machen oder?“, die braunen Augen weiteten sich. An seinem rechten Oberschenkel konnte er etwas spüren, die Härte die sich durch den Stoff an seine Haut drückte und ihn erzittern ließ. D-das.. war seine Schuld?  
Mit so etwas hätte er nicht gerechnet, obwohl es doch offensichtlich sein musste, wenn Rick sich auf das Ganze hier einließ oder? „B-bitte..“, den Kopf noch immer zur Seite gedreht holte der Teenager Luft. „H-hör jetzt.. n-nicht auf.. I-ich-“, kurz zögerte er. Die rechte Hand löste sich aus dem Kissen und ein kleines bisschen Mut kratze er in sich zusammen als er die Hand ausstreckte und es schaffte bis an den Stoff der anderen Shorts zu stoßen. Zart, sachte strichen Zeige- und Mittelfinger über die Wölbung die so deutlich zu spüren war. Das wage Einatmen war nicht zu überhören und ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf die schmalen Lippen.  
„I-ich.. will dich spüren“, noch nie war er sich in einem Moment so sicher gewesen wie jetzt.

Welchen Schalter seine Worte umgelegt hatten war ihm nicht bewusst, aber es löste wohl die letzte Hürde, die Zurückhaltung die der Wissenschaftler noch gehabt hatte. „A-als ob ich jetzt aufhören würde“, mehr als ein Flüstern war nicht zu hören als Antwort. Zum Leidwesen des Brünetten lösten sich die Hand an seinem pulsierenden Glied, aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er wie der Weißhaarige aufstand nur um einen Abstecher ins Badezimmer zu machen. Es brauchte nicht lange und er kam zurück. Was genau er in der rechten Hand mit sich brachte konnte er nicht sehen, aber vor dem Bett und genau vor seinem Enkel entledigte sich der Größere seiner Shorts und konnte sich das Lachen über den japsenden Laut des Jüngeren nicht verkneifen. „So schnell bist du außer Atem zu bringen?“, amüsiert hob sich die Monobraue an einer Seite als er auf der Bett über ihn kletterte.  
„Nächstes Mal d-darfst du auch anfassen.. aber so viel Geduld habe ich nicht mehr“, die Worte entlockten dem Unerfahrenen nur ein weiteres Wimmern. Ohne jegliche Gegenwehr machte es sich Rick zwischen den Beinen seines Enkels Platz, eher aus Reflex stellte Morty die Füße auf und sah zu dem Anderen nach unten.

Der Deckel der Tube machte ein leises Geräusch als Rick ein paar Tropfen auf zwei Fingern verteilte und den Deckel mit dem Daumen zudrückte, die Tube beiseite legte. „S-sag mal Morty..“, für den Geschmack des Jüngeren kam er ihm wieder gefährlich nahe. Der erschrockene Laut der dem Angesprochenen entwich war ihm sofort unangenehm, peinlich berührt hielt er sich die rechte Hand vor den Mund. Die Finger, die von der Flüssigkeit eingeschmiert waren, hatten ihren Weg an eine Stelle gefunden an der er noch nie selbst auch nur auf die Idee gekommen wäre anzufassen, daher konnte den Laut nicht unterdrücken.

„Du hast dich hier.. sicher no-noch nicht selbst berührt oder?“, die Frage war so peinliche. Schwach schüttelte der Gefragte mit dem Kopf, keuchte schwach als die Fingerspitzen den Muskel langsam und vorsichtig begannen zu massieren. „T-traust du deiner Stimme nicht mehr?“

Wieder ein Wimmern als er den Worten Nachdruck verlieh und sie durch die enge Öffnung drückte.

„N-Nein..!“, das vollkommen neue und seltsame Gefühl überrannte ihn. So intensiv zu fühlen war beinah zu viel, zu spüren wie sich die beiden Finger langsam immer tiefer in ihn drängten, sich der Muskel um sie herum ungewollt anspannte.

„Na na.. d-das ist doch nicht schlimm..“, Rick's freie Hand legte sich an den Oberschenkel, streichelte sanft die warme Haut unter seinen Fingern. Die Anspannung war auch dort zu spüren, aber das war auch nicht verwunderlich. Normalerweise war auch Morty bis jetzt immer der aktive Part dieses Aktes gewesen und jetzt bestimmte sein Großvater einfach das er sich fügen musste.

Amüsiert beobachtete er wie der Liegende den Kopf zur Seite drehte, die Zähne die sich in seine Unterlippe bohrten und die nächsten, aufkommenden Töne unterdrücken wollte.

Wie gemein er doch wahr und nicht wartete, zwar wollte er auch das sich sein Enkel daran gewöhnte, aber wenn er die Finger nicht bewegen würde, wären sie noch in vier Stunden in dieser Lage.

„D-das..“, wieder keuchte der Jüngere, kniff die Augen fest zusammen und krallte sich Halt suchend in sein Kopfkissen. „F-fühlt.. si-sich .. komisch an.“  
Es war kein Schmerz, aber es war fremd, neu und auch etwas das sich der Brünette so nicht ausgemalt hatte. Obwohl er auch nicht darüber nach gedacht hatte wie es sein würde mit ihm zu schlafen – schon lächerlich oder? Im Gegensatz zu seinem weiblichen Ich war er doch eben ein Kerl und hätte damit rechnen müssen das Rick eben den aktiven Part einnehmen würde und dabei wollte er es auch nicht anders.

 

Das Gefühl wurde mit einem Mal anders als sich die Finger anfingen zu bewegen, sich etwas spreizten bevor sie sich ein Stück zurück zogen nur um sich wieder in ihn zu drängen und ihn dazu brachten zu Stöhnen, sich die rechte Hand wieder auf den Mund drückte.  
„E-Entspann dich.. d-du wirst es genießen, wenn ich..“, das er mitten in seinem Satz abbrach machte ihn schier wahnsinnig. Was redete er denn in diesem Moment? Wenn er was?!

Aber die Antwort auf die Frage folgte auf dem Fuße, die feine und sachte, kaum spürbare Berührung an diesem besonderem Punkt in ihm ließ ihn fast Sterne sehen. Ohne mächtig über seine eigene Stimme stöhnte Morty prompt wieder laut, sein Kopf sackte in den Nacken und er atmete hektischer ein und aus, ließ den Griff in seinem Kissen etwas lockerer.  
„N-nochmal..“, intuitiv war die Bitte, aber sie wurde ihm erfüllt. Als wüsste der Wissenschaftler genau wo der besagte Punkt in ihm schlummerte strichen die Fingerspitzen erneut darüber, ernteten ein weiteres heißes und lautes Stöhnen. Jeder einzelne Laut wanderte auf direktem Wege in seine eigene Härte, ließen sie in voller Erwartung zucken.

Der Druck um seine Finger herum ließ nach, sein Blick ruhte auf dem Gesicht des Jüngeren und auch dort konnte er sehen wie sich die Anspannung löste, abgelöst wurde durch Lust. Gut, denn seine Geduld hing an seidenen Faden. All die kleinen Gesten, die Laute die sein Enkel unbewusst und frei heraus machte, Dinge die er von sich Preis gab die Rick niemals zu Gesicht gekriegt hätte wäre der Teenager nicht so wie er wäre.

Der Reiz den Morty wohl an dem Ganzen sah hatte für ihn das selbe Gefühl, die Tatsache das eben sein Enkel unter ihm lag und mit dem er gleich Sex haben würde. Erneut zuckte die Erregung zwischen seinen Beinen und er gab ein leises Murren von sich.  
Scheiß auf die Geduld.

Mit einem leisen Schmatzen lösten sich die Finger aus ihrem warmen Versteck, ein Protestlaut war die Antwort auf seine Handlung und Rick konnte sich ein leises, tiefes Lachen kam als Reaktion des Älteren. „S-So ungeduldig?“, ging ihm doch nicht anders. Die rechte Hand legte sich um seine Härte, verteilte den Rest des Gels dort bevor er nach der Tube griff und dem noch was hinzufügte. Letztlich sollte es für sie Beide angenehm und gut werden. Ungeduldig, wie sein Enkel, war es an dem Weißhaarigen den Platz zwischen seinen Beinen wieder einzunehmen, legte seine Hände an die Hüfte des Kleineren und zog ihn weiter zu sich herunter.  
Große, braune Augen sahen ihn an, voll mit Aufregung, Lust und auch so viel Wärme. Da brauchte es keine Worte, kein weiteres Zögern mehr als Rick den letzten Schritt machte um ihnen Beiden endlich den Druck zu nehmen.

„F-fuuck..“, schwer und stoßweise verließ der Atem seine Kehle als er sich Stück für Stück in die warme Enge drängte. „G-Gooott..“, unbeabsichtigt bog Morty seinen Rücken durch, drückte damit das Becken näher an den Anderen und bereute es im nächsten Augenblick.

Das Gefühl gefüllt zu werden, der leichte und doch penetrante Schmerz der sich durch seine Körpermitte zog und die Nähe die er mit einem Mal spürte. Zu viel. Morty hatte das Gefühl er würde gleich aus einem Traum aufwachen, ungewollt liefen Tränen über seine Wangen und er keuchte schwer. „Hey..“, das Gewicht über ihm verlagerte sich und er spürte den warmen Atem. Lippen die sanfte Küsse auf seinen Wangen verteilten und eine Hand die die andere Seite streichelte, ihn von dem unangenehmen Part ablenkte.

„En-Entspann dich.. ich hab dich“, sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Unweigerlich schmiegte er sich an die Hand, versuchte automatisch seine Atmung der des Älteren anzupassen. Noch nie hatte er sich so wohl und sicher gefühlt wie in diesem verdammten Moment.

„R-Rick..“, das Blau traf auf seine Augen, ein schiefes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. „D-Danke“, kurz blinzelte er irritiert. Weiche Lippen drückten sich auf Mortys und er wimmerte in den Kuss, konnte dem intensiven Spiel nicht standhalten und fügte sich dem Älteren.

Jedoch konnte er die Ungeduld spüren, die Hüfte die sich anfing zu bewegen, nur ein kleines Stück Abstand zwischen sie brachte und sein Inneres dazu brachte sich leicht zu verkrampfen nur um einen Stoß nach vorne zu bekommen. Erschrocken über das Gefühl, die Intensität warf er seinen Kopf in den Nacken, zurück ins weiche Kissen und keuchte gequält um nur zu merken das Rick damit einen langsamen, aber stetigen Rhythmus anfing.

Der anfängliche Schmerz war nach einigen Stößen so schnell verschwunden wie er gekommen war. Wie mit den Fingern zuvor schien sein Großvater nach diesem einen besonderen Punkt zu suchen und es brauchte nicht viel, nur einen leichten Richtungswechseln in seiner Position und er hatte ihn gefunden. „Aahnn.. Fuuuck.. R-Rick..!“, seine Finger krallten sich fest in den Stoff. Das Kissen schien sein einziger Halt in dieser Sekunde zu sein, angestachelt von seinen eigenen Lauten wurde der Wissenschaftler schneller und intensiver in seiner Bewegung.

Sein sonst so wortkarger Enkel schien in dieser einen Sache ausnahmsweise mal nicht leise zu sein, was aber gewiss nicht unerwünscht war, denn dank Morty konnte er genau hören ob er das Richtige tat oder ob es ihm missfiel. Besseres Feedback konnte man nicht bekommen.

„Sh-Shit.. Morty.. d-du fühlst dich so gut an“, das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wurde breiter als er spürte wie sich der Teenager um ihn herum verkrampfte. Da stand er nicht nur auf den verbotenen Aspekt dieser Beziehung sondern mochte er auch wenn man ihn lobte? „S-so gut für Grandpa“, er konnte beobachten wie sich der Junge unter ihm wandte.  
Wenn Rick doch eher gewusst hätte welche Auswirkung seine Worte auf ihn hatten.

Ganz zum Leidwesen des Brünetten, der wusste nicht mehr wohin mit dem Druck, der Lust die sich aufgebaut hatte, das leise Keuchen war in ein lautes und ungehaltenes Stöhnen umgeschlagen und er wimmerte bei den Worten die ihm gut zusprachen. Wie unfair es doch war in so einer Situation nicht mal irgendwie reagieren zu können, er kam sich fast schon hilflos vor.

Seine Unschuld an seinen Opa zu verlieren war das eine. Herauszufinden das er einen Fetisch für diese Art von Beziehung hatte, den Altersunterschied zwischen ihnen mochte und nun auch noch das Lob.. er wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken.  
Zu allem Übel spürte er dann noch die Hand, die sich frech und unerwartet um seine stark pulsierende Härte legte und ihn begann zu massieren, passend im Rhythmus zu den Stößen mit denen er Stück für Stück seinem Höhepunkt entgegen eilte. „Hnn.. R-Rick.. I-ich..“, woher er die Worte nahm wusste er nicht mal selbst.

Verzweifelt bog sich sein Rücken wieder durch, er versuchte den Stößen entgegen zu kommen, mehr aus ihnen heraus zu bekommen, weil der Größere jedes Mal diesen süßen Punkt traf. „Heh.. k-komm schon.. komm f-für mich Morty“, der heiße Atem an seinem Ohr, die Stimme die so leise und säuselnd mit ihm sprach, es sorgte für den Rest.

Ein ersticktes Stöhnen verließ seine Kehle und er ergoss sich über die Hand die ihn massierte, auf seinen eigenen Bauch und brachte den jungen Körper dazu kraftlos auf dem Bett zusammen zu sacken.

 

Überempfindlich spürte er wie es seinen Partner nur noch ein paar wenige Stöße kostete, er sich tief in ihn drängte und ebenfalls die Klippe erreichte. Mit einem heißen Keuchen kam er in ihm, der Ältere sackte fast zeitgleich auf ihm zusammen zusammen, versuchte sich mit dem letzten bisschen Kraft das er besaß doch leicht aufrecht zu halten um Morty nicht mit einem gesamten Gewicht zu belasten.  
„G-geht's?“, die Stimme des Jüngeren zitterte als er seine Hände sacht und vorsichtig, als ob er etwas falsch machen würde um den Nacken des Anderen legte. Augenblicklich ließ Rick locker und sackte auf ihm zusammen, konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen und brachte damit auch seinen Enkel zum Lachen.

„W-warn m-mich das nä-nächste Mal vor“, beschwerte sich der unten Liegende gespielt und spürte die Lippen an seinem Hals, wie sie weiter nach oben wanderten und kurz vor den seinen Halt machten. „Hmh.. ü-überleg ich mir, w-wenn du mich nochmal bei dir schlafen lässt“, ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken als sich der Wissenschaftler bewegte. Mit einem Mal fühlte es sich so leer an, aber der Positionswechsel war mehr als willkommen und der Brünette ließ sich ohne Gegenwehr in die Arme des Anderen ziehen. „W-wenn... d-du das auch willst“, Rick spürte in der Unsicherheit worauf er hinaus wollte.  
„S-schlaf erstmal.. w-wir haben morgen Zeit da-darüber zu reden, ok?“

 

  **TBC**


	7. Unerwarteter Besuch

„R-Rick!“, fest hatten sich ihre Hände in den Ärmel des Pullover gekrallt. Der Unterarm an ihrem Hals drückte nur fester zu, entlockte ihr einen schmerzerfüllten Laut und der kühle Schaft der Waffe drückte sich enger an ihre Schläfe.

„Sch-Schieß doch“, mit den Schultern zuckend stemmte ihr Großvater seine rechte Hand an seine Hüfte. „W-was – UUURP – bringt sie mir, wenn sie mir nur ein Klotz am Bein ist?“, er konnte nicht gleichgültiger klingen. „L-lass den Scheiß Ri-Rick.. b-bitte!“, erneut versuchte sie sich aus dem festen Griff zu wehren. Irgendwie lief heute auch rein gar nichts nach ihrem Plan. Die gesamte Situation gerade fühlte sich nicht gut an, sie nicht im Griff zu haben – vor allem wenn man eine Waffe gegen die Stirn gedrückt bekam.   
„Rick Sanchez.. du würdest deine Enkelin doch nicht einfach sterben lassen oder?“, das Grinsen in dem Gesicht des Mannes hinter ihr wurde breiter. Das konnte Morticia spüren als sie vergebens an dem Stoff des Ärmels zog, spürte wie man ihr die Luft nur weiter abschnürte.   
„Pfff... w-was glaubst du was sie ist? Besonders?“, fragend zog sich die Monobraue rechts nach oben und er legte den Kopf schief. Seine Arme hob er leicht an und zuckte nur nochmal mit den Schultern. „Tu's doch.“

Fest kniff sie die Augen zusammen, hörte doch den Finger der am Abzug lag und der sich bewegte, aber es kam nie der zu erwartende Schuss. Nur Stille, eh sie merkte das der ihr Fremde die Waffe langsam sinken ließ.  
  
„Ah.. daher weht der Wind... oh man! Wäre ich doch eher darauf gekommen“, die Worte irritierten nicht nur sie. Mehrfach blinzelte das Mädchen als der Formenwandler hinter ihr sich etwas bewegte, das Gefühl der Unsicherheit in ihr wuchs mit jeder Sekunde und sie konnte nur sehen wie der Blick ihres Großvaters immer düsterer wurde.

„W-was-“, sie kam nicht weiter. Die Hand die zuvor noch die Waffe festgehalten hatte war gewandert, hatte sich ungefragt und frech an ihre rechte Brust legte. Schlagartig färbten sich ihre Wangen rot und sie versuchte sich erneut in dem Griff zu wehren, ihre Hände griffen nach der rechten Hand, aber wieder kam der Fremde ihr zuvor.   
Die Hand von ihrem Hals griff nach ihrer Linken, drehte sie gekonnt herum und drückte sie gegen ihren eigenen Rücken. Schmerzvoll keuchte die Brünette und bog ihren Rücken durch um dem Schmerzgefühl zu entgegen, drückte sich dabei enger an ihren Gegner und kniff ihre Augen zusammen. „L-Lass mich los..!“, der kleine Protest wurde ihrerseits wurde mit einem Lachen abgetan und die Hand an ihrer Brust konnte unbeirrt mit ihrem Tun fortfahren.

„Aber aber... was hast du denn?“, die Stimme an ihrem Ohr klang so ekelig mit einem Mal. Ihr wurde schlecht, verzweifelt versuchte sie sich zu bewegen, aber jede Handlung zu viel sorgte für mehr Schmerz an ihrem Arm und an ihrer Schulter.   
  
„Hab ich dir die Sprache verschlagen Rick?“, der Ältere wusste in diesem Augenblick nicht was er tun sollte. Der Anblick vor seinen Augen ließ ihn innerlich kochen, die Finger die sich an seiner Enkelin vergriffen, an _seiner_ Partnerin und die nicht in der Lage war sich selbst zu befreien.   
Mit seiner Neutronenwaffe zu schießen würde nicht nur ihn töten, nein es würde Morticia auch verletzten, aber gar nichts zu tun war keine Option.   
Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen wanderte die Hand nach unten um unter das gelbe T-Shirt zu gleiten und es dabei hochzuziehen. Die blasse Haut die zum Vorschein kam hatte er schon so oft gesehen, aber so wollte er es nicht und auch die Jüngere kommentierte die Geste mit einem fiepsenden Laut. „H-hör auf...!“, sie traute sich nicht mehr in die Richtung zu schauen in der der Andere stand. Zitternd sackte ihr Kopf in den Nacken und irgendwie versuchte sie erneut sich zu bewegen, irgendwie von dem Ganzen zu entfliehen, aber es ging nicht. „Rick..!“, sie fühlte sich hilflos. Aber mehr als seinen Namen brauchte es nicht mehr, das laute Dröhnen des Neutronenstrahls tat weh in ihren Ohren und sie wimmerte leise als ein brennender Schmerz von ihrer rechten Wange ausging und sie spürte wie der Formwandler kraftlos hinter ihr zu Boden sackte.

„W-wichser“, murrte der Wissenschaftler und kam herüber zu ihr. Der kleinere Körper zitterte wie Espenlaub, unsicher sah das Braun ihn an und er wischte ihr mit dem Daumen über die rechte Wange, wischte sacht das Blut weg. „Ich wo-wollte dir nicht weh tun“, er spürte das schwache Kopfschütteln und sah das Lächeln, das sich auf ihren Lippen bildete. „Alles gut.. L-lass.. lass uns v-von hier verschwinden, ok-okay?“, die Hand von ihrer Wange löste sich.

„Klar, ich hab alles was ich wollte“, er beugte sich zu dem Toten herunter. Morti drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und erschauderte bei dem Anblick, hatte das Alien wieder seine normale Gestalt angenommen und ihr wurde nur noch schlechter. Was fiel so jemandem eigentlich ein sich so zu verhalten? „Er.. h-hat mit Drogen gedealed oder?“, argwöhnisch beobachtete sie wie der Ältere die Taschen des Anderen durchsuchte.

„Hmh.. ich glaube... a-aber das interessiert mich nicht“, mehr in Rätseln sprechen konnte er nicht oder? „Sondern?“

Triumphierend zog Rick eine Tüte mit einem weißlichen Pulver heraus und begutachtete es gleich skeptisch. „D-das sind.. aber keine-“

„Gott Morti... w-was denkst du denn?“, genervt rollte er mit den Augen und richtete sich wieder auf, sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „D-das ich einfach s-so Dr-UURP-ogen nehme? Ich bin au-auch nicht mehr der Jüngste“, amüsiert sah er das Rot welches sich in ihrem Gesicht bildete. „Ich habs verstanden..!“

 

Neben seiner Enkelin ließ Rick sich auf den Fahrersitz des Raumschiffs fallen, sah kurz zu ihr herüber. „Ist wirklich a-alles okay?“  
Mehrfach blinzelte die Gefragte, ihr Kopf drehte sich zur Seite und sie legte ihn schief und grinste ihn an. „Machst du dir noch Sorgen wegen dem Typen der m-mich begrabscht hat?“, normalerweise zeigte er es nicht gerne, daher war dieser Moment mehr als besonders. Das Rollen seiner Augen konnte sie beobachten und er warf die Maschine an und er richtete den Blick nach vorne. „E-erinnere mich daran mir ke-keine So-UUURP-orgen mehr zu machen“, das Kichern von ihr war nicht das was er hören wollte.   
„Aber Grandpa..“, sie zog einen Schmollmund und beugte sich in seine Richtung. Die großen braunen Augen sahen ihn an und er murrte laut als sie ihm nur noch näher kam. „Ich bin froh da-das ich dir nicht egal bin“, dieses zuckersüße Lächeln auf ihren Lippen machte ihn wahnsinnig. „Sei froh das ich gerade fliege“, ein wenig vorwurfsvoll wurde ihr Blick. „Wieso denn?“, die Hand die sich auf seinen rechten Oberschenkel legte ließ kurz die Monobraue zucken. Das Spiel konnten sie zu Zweit spielen. Seine rechte Hand ließ das Lenkrad los und ohne Umschweife fand sie ihren Weg an die Hüfte der Jüngeren, die dabei ein Stück weiter nach vorne kam und ihre Finger sich in den Stoff seiner Hose krallten. „We-wenn du so weiter machst musst du für die Konsequenzen gerade stehen“, die Finger suchten sich einen Weg unter das gelbe Shirt. Die Haut unter seinen Fingern war warm und er hörte das stockende und schwere Ausatmen der Anderen und grinste triumphierend als sie etwas Abstand aufbaute. 

„Nicht wieder hier drin..“, Morticia verzog das Gesicht. „W-wieso nicht? So wie du gestöhnt hast hat es dir doch gefallen oder?“   
Seine Worte machten es nicht besser. Das Rot auf ihren Wangen wurde dunkler und sie ließ sich mit einem leisen Seufzen in ihren Sitz fallen. „Zu eng.. a-außerdem..“, ihr Kopf drehte sich weiter und sie sah aus der Scheibe der Beifahrerseite. „H-hatten wir heute schon.. Ich dachte immer junge Leute sind unersättlich.. aber bei uns bist eindeutig du der, der nie genug kriegt“, das Lachen war die passende Antwort. „Ich muss jede Minute genießen“, der Farbton in ihrem Gesicht wurde dunkler. „Rick!“

„W-was denn?“, die Beiden sahen sich an, er grinste breit. Peinlich berührt war es an ihr die Beine leicht zusammen zu drücken als seine rechte Hand sich an ihren Oberschenkel legte, kurz davor war unter dem Rock zu verschwinden. „H-hör auf und konzentrier dich aufs Fliegen! Du-du wolltest doch dieses Zeug nach Hause bringen was wir gesucht haben“, der verzweifelte Versuch das Thema zu wechseln wurde zu ihrem Glück angenommen. „Weißt du überhaupt wozu ich das brauche?“, die Frage entlockte ihr ein leises Murren.   
„Du wolltest es m-mir vorher nicht erklären“, und das war nicht einmal gelogen. Die Reaktion des Älteren war nur ein leises Lachen, er lehnte sich etwas zurück und richtete den Blick wieder ins weite All. „Naja.. du wirktest nicht als würdest du es wissen wollen. E-es ist ein Antriebsstoff den ich vervielfältigen will, hoffentlich ein Ersatz für den Antrieb den die Portal-Gun im Augenblick verwendet“, Rick konnte den Blick spüren.

„Glaubst du mir nicht?“, Morticia lehnte sich zurück und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Do-doch klar.. du hast“, sie hörte ihn kurz Rülpsen. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie skeptisch wie er seinen Flachmann aus der Kitteltasche holte und einen großen Schluck nahm. „Du hast eine Menge Dinge erfunden die ich v-vorher für nicht möglich gehalten habe“, sie lächelte schwach und schloss die Augen für einen Moment.

„Au-außerdem zeigst du mir auch oft genug Dinge die ich nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.. ich bin mir also sicher du wirst aus dem Zeug das machen können was du willst.“

Morticia konnte den argwöhnischen und misstrauischen Blick spüren den ihr ihr Großvater schenkte und kicherte leicht. „Nun.. glaubst du mir nicht?“, mit einem leichten Grinsen drehte sie sich zu ihm. „Doch... dir kann ich alles glauben“, seine Worte klangen nicht abwertend, nein. Es war mehr als ernst gemeint, weil sie ihn noch nie wirklich angelogen hatte. Nicht einmal kleine Notlügen, das war schon verrückt, aber die Jüngere hatte niemals einen Grund dafür gehabt.   
In Momenten wie diesen merkte sie doch wie sehr er sich für sie geändert hatte ohne das Rick es selber zugab. Zu allen anderen war er wie immer, aber wenn sie zu Zweit waren machte er oft den Eindruck als würde er sich besonders Mühe geben, aber ohne das es wie Zwang wirkte.

„Was grinst du so blöd?“, die Frage trieb ihr erneut ein feines Rot ins Gesicht und die Brünette schüttelte den Kopf. „A-ach gar nichts... ich bin nur glücklich“, und die Antwort schien ihm zu reichen.

 

„Brauchst du noch Hilfe Rick?“, fragend drehte sie sich herum als er dabei war die letzten Sachen aus dem Raumschiff zu holen. „Nein.. willst du essen machen?“, eigentlich war es nicht mal eine Frage.   
„Bin schon auf dem Weg“, mit den Worten verließ die Brünette die Garage. Die Tür wurde leicht angelehnt als sie durch den Flur lief, in der Küche ankam und abrupt stehen blieb. Die Schatten die auf dem Fußboden auf den Fliesen zu erkennen waren, die zwei Stimmen die sie hörte ließen Morticia in ihrer Bewegung erfrieren. Unbeabsichtigt stieß sie mit dem rechten Fuß gegen einen der Schränke, wich sofort einen Schritt zurück und hatte aber die ungebetenen Gäste sofort auf sich aufmerksam gemacht. 

„G-Grandpa..!“, völlig unüberlegt rief sie nach ihm, ihre Augen weiteten sich als die zwei Personen aus dem Wohnzimmer in die Küche kamen. „W-wie..?“, der Rückzug hatte ein Ende, mit dem Rücken berührte sie eine der Küchentheken. In den letzten Wochen war sie eindeutig schon auf genug Ricks getroffen, das nun wieder zwei Unbekannte vor ihnen vor ihr standen machten es nicht besser. „W-was ist Morti?“, die Tür zur Garage öffnete sich erneut und auch Rick blieb mit einem Mal stehen.   
  


**TBC**

 


	8. Das Vorhaben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooosh.. Endlich mal etwas mehr Plot zu den anderen Kapiteln !

„Was wollt ihr hier?“, im Gegensatz zu seiner Enkelin war er nicht so leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen. Den Aufzug den sie anhatten, das Wappen auf den Mänteln die sie trugen – sie kamen aus der Kathedrale. „Sie“, die stumpfe Antwort war für die Beiden nicht zu greifen.  
„W-was?“, ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Hier stimmte etwas nicht. Sie hielten sich immer aus den Angelegenheiten der Zitadelle der Ricks heraus und so sollte es auch bleiben, aber jetzt waren sie hier wegen ihr? „Wir haben nur Be-Befehle die wir befo-UURPolgen“, einer von den Zweien zuckte mit den Schultern. Aus seiner Manteltasche zog er eine Waffe, schützend und reflexartig stellte sich der Ältere vor seine Partnerin. „R-Rick..“, Nervosität und Angst breiteten sich schlagartig in ihr aus als die Beiden noch näher auf sie zu kamen.

„Sorry.. ist nichts gegen dich“, ein seltsamer und zischender Laut hallte durch die Küche. Kraftlos und mit einem dumpfen Ton landete ihr Rick auf dem Boden vor ihr und sie fiepste erschrocken auf, beugte sich sofort zu ihm herunter. „Rick!!“, wie sie es geschafft hatten ihn noch sanft auf dem Küchenboden landen zu lassen wusste sie nicht, aber das war auch nicht wichtig. Wichtig war das zwei ihr fremde Ricks vor ihr standen und ihr Großvater bewusstlos auf dem Boden vor ihr lag.  
Kurzerhand drehte die Brünette ihn um, sah ihn das verzogene Gesicht und blickte wieder auf als die Beiden ihr näher kamen.

„Wenn d-du mit kommst.. dann wacht er wahrscheinlich in drei bis vier Stunden auf“, fing der Linke von den Beiden an. „Wenn nicht.. dann können wir ihn für länger ausschalten“, das unheimliche Grinsen welches sich bildete jagte ihr einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken.

„I-ist gut..“, nochmal schauten die braunen Augen in das Gesicht ihres Opas eh sie sich aufrichtete. „W-was wollt.. ihr von mir?“, verängstigt wurde ihr Blick und dieser wurde nur mit einem Lachen abgetan. Neben den Beiden schoss einer von ihnen ein Portal in die Luft. „Das erklärt _er_ dir wenn es soweit ist“, die Antwort war keinesfalls befriedigend. Ihr Körper hatte begonnen zu zittern, am liebsten wäre sie hier geblieben, hätte gewartet bis Rick wieder zu sich gekommen war, aber die Beiden meinten es ernst. Daher waren ihre Worte nicht zu unterschätzen, denn sie waren Ricks.

„Entschuldige..“, hauchte Morticia dem auf dem Bogen Liegendem zu und ging herüber zu den Beiden.

  
Ungeduldig wurde sie durch das Portal geschubst, landete prompt an einem ihr bekannten Ort, den sie dennoch versuchte von je her zu meiden. Sie standen in der Kathedrale, sie hatte sich über die letzten Jahre sehr verändert und das Gefühl welches sie überkam war nicht willkommen, dennoch gab es kein Entkommen in diesem Augenblick. Innerlich hoffte die Jüngere das Rick sie holen kommen würde nur.. würde das nicht so einfach werden, wenn sie hier war.  
„Schlag keine Wurzeln“, die Hand an ihrem Rücken stieß sie an. Beinah das Gleichgewicht verlierend machte sie ein paar Schritte nach vorne, eh sie das Tempo anpassen konnte, die Ricks überholten sie gekonnt.  
Unsicher schauten sich die braunen Iren um, der große lange Gang wirkte fast wie aus einem schlechten Film, wo am Ende der Böse warten würde der ihr seinen verrückten und unsinnigen Plan erklären würde.

Leider war die Zitadelle nicht nur ein Ort für Rick's und Morty's die nicht wussten wohin, nein. Sie war genau so ein Ort für schlechte Klischees. So wenig wie sie sich hier aufgehalten hatte wusste sie doch genau wohin man sie gerade brachte.  
Und auch wer dort auf sie warten würde. Allein bei dem Gedanken wurde ihr ganz anders. Morticia wurde schlecht, ein flaues und unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus als sie Schritt für Schritt näher auf die große Tür zulief. Für eine Sekunde drehte sie ihren Kopf nach hinten, aber es gab keine Chance zu fliehen. Wohin auch? Wenn sie rennen würde, dann würde man sie nur finden, ohne Portal-Gun gab es keinen Ausweg und auch in ihrer Dimension würde man sie finden, wenn man sie unbedingt finden wollte.  
„Beeil dich!“, erneut wurde sie mit einer Hand nach vorne gestoßen, stolperte ein paar Schritte nach vorne und fiel über ihre eigenen Füße. Das abwertende Lachen wurde ignoriert, murrend hatte sich die Brünette gerade so mit den Händen aufgefangen, aber sie kam nicht dazu.

Eine feste Hand legte sich an den rechten Oberarm und zog sie grob wieder auf die Beine, der klägliche Laut wurde unterdrückt. „Stell dich ni-UUURP-icht so an!“, wieder wurde sie voraus gestoßen. Mit zitternden Knien kam der Teenager der Aufforderung nach.  
Es brauchte nicht mehr viele Schritte und Morti blieb stehen, spürte den Druck einer Hand an ihrer Schulter des einen Ricks und der Andere lief an ihr vorbei und klopfte zweimal gegen die Tür. Pompös, doch unpassend für die Person dahinter, aber vielleicht brachte das der Größenwahn mit sich. Ohne auf eine Reaktion von innen zu warten öffnete er die Tür, sie wollte wieder einen Schritt zurück machen, aber die Hand an ihrer Schulter hinderte sie daran.

„Er will nur mit dir sprechen“, so monoton und gleichgültig wie die Stimme klang machte es die Jüngere nur nervöser. Sie hatte keine Wahl mehr, sie konnte nicht mehr verschwinden und würde gleich dem einzigen Morty begegnen, dem sie nie begegnen wollte.

Bestimmend drückte man sie nach vorne, unfreiwillig folgte sie erneut der Aufforderung und ihr Herz machte einen Sprung als die Tür hinter ihr wieder ins Schloss fiel.

 

Der Raum war so dunkel, der große Tisch in der Mitte mit den zwölf Stühlen daran wirkte bedrohlich. Wie aus einem schlechten Heldenfilm hing ein Kronleuchter darüber und am Ende des Raums stand ein weiterer Schreibtisch mit einem großen Ledersessel.

Hatte er zu viele James Bond Filme gesehen? Würde er sich gleich mit einer weißen Katze auf dem Schoß herum drehen? Die Gedanken waren lächerlich, aber die Angst in ihr war so groß. Selten waren ihre Knie so weich gewesen, eher wegen den großen Gefühlen ihres Großvaters gegenüber und nicht weil sie Angst davor hatte sich selbst zu begegnen.  
„Wie schön das du es einrichten konntest“, die Stimme die mit einem Mal in der Stille auftauchte ließ sie stark zusammen zucken. Leicht panisch drängte sie ihren Körper gegen die Tür, suchte nach dem Anderen der nur ein paar Schritte rechts von ihr stand und wohl durch die Tür an der rechten Seite hinein gekommen war. „E-einrichten? Bitte?“, in ihrem Kopf drehten sich die Rädchen. „Hatte ich eine Wahl?“, ein wenig lächerlich war seine Wortwahl schon gewesen.

Die Lichtverhältnisse hier drin waren mehr als bescheiden, sie konnte fast nur die Umrisse des Morty's sehen der vor ihr stand und näher kam, aber das schwache und unheimliche Grinsen entging ihr keineswegs.

„Entschuldige.. du hast Recht. Du hattest keine Wahl, denn du bist ein wichtiger Teil meines Vorhabens“, wieder dieses Klischee. Wieso redeten Bösewichte nie Klartext? Wieso war es so schwer von Anfang an auf den Punkt zu kommen? „Vorhaben?“, Morticia versuchte sich an die Informationen heran zu tasten.

So schnell war der Abstand zwischen ihnen so klein geworden, sie presste ihren Rücken an die Holztür und kurz stockte ihr der Atem als sich ein Daumen unter ihr Kinn legte, der Zeigefinger des selbigen Hand dazu gesellte. „Genau.. mein Vorhaben.. Gott, wie lange habe ich nur nach dir gesucht?“, seine Stimme wurde leiser. Der seltsame und undefinierbare Unterton sorgte für ein unwohles Gefühl in ihr Magen.  
„Du musst wissen Morticia.. du bist die Siebte die ich hier her geholt habe. Die anderen Mortys sind.. nun ja“, sein Blick wandte sich kurz ab. „Reden wir nicht darüber. Ich freue mich so das du hier bist, du bist einfach so perfekt..“, der Zeigefinger strich über ihre Wange, spürte das Zittern der warmen Haut darunter.

„F-Für... was? U-Und was.. was ist mit den Mortys passiert?“, so viele Fragen bahnten sich in ihr an. Ihr Gesprächspartner machte es nicht leichter, wirklich nicht. Der intensive und eindringliche Blick, das breiter werdende Grinsen auf seinen schmalen Lippen. „Naja.. sie sind nicht mehr, aber denk jetzt nicht das ich sie umgebracht hätte. Nein, es ist viel schlimmer..“, er schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie haben sich selbst das Leben genommen. Es tut mir im Herzen weh so etwas zu sehen“, sie hätte kotzen können.

Meinte er das ernst? Wollte er sie gerade etwa verarschen? Ihm das zu glauben war schon schwer genug, aber das es ihm weh tat? „D-du spinnst doch.. w-was mit ihnen ist, ist dir doch vollkommen egal!“, ausgesprochen klangen die Worte gar nicht mehr so gut. Unüberlegt war es gewesen und sie kassierte die Quittung sofort.

Die linke Hand legte sich an ihren linken Oberarm, fest drückten sich die Finger in ihre Haut und sie verkniff sich einen schmerzerfüllten Laut und sah ihn eingeschüchtert an. „Sag das nicht Morti“, die Betonung ihres Namens machte ihr schon Angst. Er kam ihr noch näher, sein Kopf blieb neben dem ihren stehen und der warme Atem an ihrem Hals und Ohr jagte ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. „Ich habe jeden Einzelnen von ihnen ausgesucht und vorbereitet.. und keiner von ihnen wollte bleiben und mir helfen, ich hoffe du entscheidest dich dafür“, das Wimmern war nicht zu vermeiden.

Die Angst in ihr war gewaltig, ihre Knie zitterten und das Herz in ihrer Brust drohte damit hinaus zu springen und das fiese und leise Lachen machte es nicht besser. „Wenn du brav bist brauchst du keine Angst haben.. niemand hier wird dir absichtlich weh tun“, der größere Körper drückte sich schwach gegen ihren. „W-was hast du vor?“, die weibliche Stimme versagte beinah.

„Alles mit seiner Zeit meine Liebe“, der Kosename war nicht das was sie wollte. Jedoch baute der Andere wieder Abstand auf, ließ ihren Arm trotzdem nicht los und drehte sich leicht zur Seite. Die rechte Hand legte sich an sein rechtes Ohr, er schien auf einen kleinen Knopf zu drücken.  
  
„Komm her“, das die Worte nicht an die Frau vor ihm gerichtet waren merkte sie sofort. Nicht nur das er ihr keinen Blick mehr würdigte, nein. Die Tür aus der er zuvor gekommen war öffnete sich und ein weiterer Rick kam zum Vorschein, aber nicht einer der so aussah wie die Anderen.

Sein Blick war so freundlich, aber zeitgleich etwas ängstlich und es hatte etwas unterwürfiges an sich als er herüber kam und ein paar Schritte hinter Morty stehen blieb.

„Bring sie ins Labor, ja? Ich komme sofort nach, Rick Q-120 soll alles vorbereiten..“, das Braun sah den Größeren auffordernd an. „Wir lassen dieses Mal nicht zu viel Zeit vergehen, ich will nicht wieder scheitern“, das Nicken des Größeren war alles was er wollte.

„Rick kümmert sich um dich, keine Sorge und ich bin auch gleich bei dir, ich muss mich eben nur noch um eine Kleinigkeit kümmern“, Morticia verzog das Gesicht als seine Finger wieder über ihre Wange strichen. „Pass mir ja auf sie auf Rick“, die Kleinere war so verwirrt.

So viele Dinge liefen falsch in der Zitadelle und mit dem Zeitpunkt an dem **er** an die Macht gekommen war war es nur noch schlimmer geworden. So viele unnötige Opfer hatten seine Gesetze und auch seine Änderungen gekostet und nun hatte er sich einen neuen Plan überlegt der schon wieder Leute in den Abgrund gezogen hatte.  
Nicht nur die Morty's die so schwer gelitten haben mussten, da musste es auch immer einen Rick dazu geben und mit den Jahren in denen auch sie älter geworden war hatte sie gemerkt, das man einen Morty nicht mehr einfach so ersetzte, wenn er nicht mehr da war.

 


	9. Fragen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry für die längere Pause! Das private Leben ist doch ein wenig anstrengend im Augenblick, aber die nächsten Kapitel sind schon fertig und hoffentlich schreibt sich der Rest danach noch genau so gut wie das hier! x3

Der Gedanke daran den Älteren nicht wieder zu sehen war das Schlimmste als sie die Hand spürte die sich sanft auf ihre Schulter legte. „K-Kommst du bitte mit?“, ein schwaches, kaum sichtbares Nicken war ihre Antwort und sie setzte sich gemeinsam mit diesem Rick in Bewegung.

Sein Erscheinungsbild und auch seine Wortwahl, seine Stimme.. er war nicht wie die Anderen. Ein so starkes Gegenteil zu dem Morty der gerade mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Kein Wort verließ ihre Lippen als sie den Raum verließen, die Tür fiel ins Schloss und sie sah zurück. „W-was.. was wollen wir in diesem Labor?“, nur knapp einen Schritt lief sie hinter dem Doppelgänger ihres Großvaters. Kurz drehte sich sein Kopf zur ihr nach hinten und ein sanftes Lächeln begegnete ihr. „E-er mö-möchte nicht das ich es dir sagen, tut mir leid“, verdammt.

So leicht würde es nicht werden, aber irgendwie wollte sie an mehr Details kommen bevor sie dort gleich ankommen würden und vor vollendeten Tatsachen stehen würde. _Rick, bitte.. beeil dich..!_

_xxx_

  
Das schwere Gefühl wurde weniger, die Gedanken in seinem Kopf wurden klarer und er gab ein murrenden und tiefen Laut von sich als sich der Körper schwerfällig herum drehte und er auf dem Rücken lag. Langsam und erschöpft öffneten sich die Augenlider abwechselnd, das schwache Licht das durch die Laterne von draußen durch das Küchenfenster schien war die einzige Lichtquelle. 

In seinem Kopf fühlte sich alles noch so weich an, die Erinnerungen an das was passiert war kamen nur langsam und zäh in sein Gedächtnis zurück.  
Die Stimme seiner Enkelin die ihn gerufen hatte, die beiden Rick's aus der Zitadelle und.. „Fuck!“, seine rechte Hand legte sich augenblicklich an seine Nase. Zeigefinger und Daumen rieben das Nasenbein und er atmete stockend ein. Was hatten sie mit ihr vor? Wieso ausgerechnet sie? All die Dinge die ihm in den Kopf kamen machten keinen Sinn, wieso denn auch?  
Auch wenn sie in paar Kontakte in der Zitadelle hatten, mit gewisser Vorsicht hatten sie alles behandelt, weil dort die Zustände seit ein paar Jahren einfach unberechenbar geworden waren.. und nun war sie ein Teil davon. Oder sollte es werden.

Die Übelkeit die ihn gerade übermannte wurde unterdrückt, mit Leichtigkeit richtete sich der Wissenschaftler wieder auf und erhob sich vom Küchenboden. Egal was sie mit ihr vor hatten, er würde es nicht zulassen, nicht solange er am Leben war und es verhindern konnte – und das würde er. Trotzdem brauchte er einen Plan, einfach so in die Zitadelle zu stürmen würde nichts bringen. Die beiden Ricks waren nicht irgendwelche Nonames, so wie sie angezogen waren mussten sie für Morty agieren, wobei sich ihm die eine Frage stellte: was wollte er mit Morticia?

Wieso sollte ein Morty denn einen Morty entführen?  
Diese eine simple Frage brachte so viel Verwirrung mit sich, so viele Ideen die ihm kamen und jede machte so wenig Sinn wie die Tatsache das man sie mitgenommen hatte. Nüchtern betrachtet wäre es die sinnvollste Idee an Informationen zu kommen, aber gerade weil sein Morty eben nicht wie jeder Andere war hielten sie sich immer aus den Angelegenheiten dort heraus und er selbst hatte kaum Kontakt zu Rick's aus der Zitadelle.

All seine Gedanken brachten ihn nicht weiter, aber der Zufall meinte es gut mit ihm. Ein leises, kaum hörbares Vibrieren holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken, irritiert sah sich der Wissenschaftler um und setzt sich in Bewegung, zurück in die Garage.  
  


Seine Portal-Gun hatte ihren Platz auf dem metallischen Untergrund noch nicht verlassen, eine Tatsache die nur noch mehr Verwirrung mit sich brachte und den Wissenschaftler ins Stocken brachte. Wieso hinderten sie ihn nicht daran? Oder eher sie berechneten das er dort auftauchen würde, aber würden ihm nicht die Chance lassen zu Handeln und sie da einfach wieder raus zu holen. Allein all diese Unwissenheit brachte den sonst so standhaften Mann durcheinander.

Rick war kein Mann großer Gefühle, auch für Morticia machte er da keine Ausnahme, nur hatte sie eine Seite in ihm wieder zum Vorschein geholt die er mit Absicht lange Zeit im Verbogenen hielt und die ihn jetzt in seinem Urteilsvermögen nicht weiter half. Gefühle, Wut und vor allem die Machtlosigkeit die er sonst nicht kannte, weil er sich keine Sorgen und Gedanken um irgendetwas machte.  
Alleine würde er es nicht schaffen, dem war er sich sicher, egal wie er es drehte und wendete, ohne Hilfe brauchte er in der Zitadelle nicht auftauchen und einen Rettungsversuch starten der zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Leider fielen ihm auf Anhieb auch nicht viele Rick's ein, die nicht mit der Kathedrale in Verbindungen standen außer einer. Einen Versuch war es wert.  


_xxx_  


„W-woah.. Rick, was zum Geier war das?“, die Tür zum Keller öffnete sich binnen Sekunden nach dem die Erschütterung verebbt war. Murrend drehte sich der Angesprochene herum und sah aus verkniffenen Augen heraus seinen Enkel an, der mit einem großen Fragezeichen über dem Kopf und voller Entsetzen die Szene vor sich beobachtete.

Die grüne Flüssigkeit auf dem Tisch tropfte am Rand herunter, Glassplitter lagen überall im Raum verteilt und der Rauch sowie die schwarzgefärbte Wand vor und über dem Älteren ließen wohl einige Fragen offen. „Sorry, alles gut“, frustriert über das erneute Scheitern seines Experimentes ließ sich der Weißhaarige auf dem Stuhl sinken der nur ein paar Zentimeter vom Tisch entfernt stand.

Mit der rechten Hand fischte er den Flachmann aus seinem Kittel und nahm einen großen Schluck, steckte ihn wieder weg und gab ein Grollen von sich als er die Schritte hörte die näher kamen. „Was .. versuchst du denn da?“, die Neugier in ihm war einfach zu groß.  
Selbst wenn sein Großvater nicht den Eindruck machte als würde er ihm verraten wollen was er seit Tagen im Keller zu suchen hatte, er wollte es endlich mal wissen. „Willst du es m-mir nicht verraten?“, wieder dieses laute und genervte Murren.  
„Ich versuche ir-irgendwie eine Fo-UURP-ormel herzustellen um den Körper daran zu hindern weiter abzubauen“, wie konnte er es sonst umschreiben und nicht gänzlich verrückt zu klingen?

Es dauerte eine Sekunden, Stille die herrschte bis sein Enkel die Worte aufgenommen und verstanden hatte, das Braun in seinen Augen schimmerte etwas eh er den Kopf zur Seite kippte. „Sowas wie.. einen Alterrungsstopp?“, wie naiv und simpel man es doch ausdrücken konnte. „Genau, so in etwa.. am be-besten noch mit regenarationsfähigen Zellen, die sich wiederherstellen und nachbilden können“, je mehr er die Idee selbst aussprach um so blöder klang es für seine eigenen Ohren.  
Und das war alles nur Morty's Schuld. Sein eigener Enkel war Schuld daran das er sich an einer Sache versuchte die ihn so viel Elan und Nerven kostete wie die Portal-Gun einst. Interdimensionales Reisen und ewiges Leben, klang auch mehr wie aus einem schlechten Fantasy-Roman als wie in der Realität. „W-wieso?“, das genervte Stöhnen war mehr Antwort als Morty haben wollte.  
„D-du musst es mir nicht sa-sagen.. aber wieso ve-versuchst du das auf einmal?“, der Brünette runzelte die Stirn. „Wegen dir.“

Wieder Stille. Dieses Mal dauerte es noch länger als zuvor bis die Antwort das Gehirn erreicht hatte, der Sinn hinter den beiden simplen Wörtern bis der Jüngere es verstanden hatte. Beinah hätte er die Worte sogar wiederholt, nur um sich sicher zu sein das er es sich nicht eingebildet hatte, aber das brauchte er nicht.

„R-Rick.. Ich-“, stark zuckte der Teenager zusammen als mit einem Mal ein Portal direkt neben ihm zum Vorschein kam. Aus Schreck heraus machte er ein paar Schritte nach hinten und spürte wie sein Großvater sich aufrichtete, sich vor ihn stellte als würde er nur darauf warten das irgendwelche ungebetenen Gäste herein spazierten.  
Die Überraschung blieb aber aus als lediglich ein Rick durch die grünliche Masse trat und das Portal sich hinter ihm schloss. Fragend zog sich die Monobraue an einer Seite nach oben. „Gott.. h-hab ich mich erschrocken“, Morty sah herüber zu ihrem Gast und lächelte schieft.  
„B-418.. was ist los?“, gerade in so einem unpassenden Moment vorbei zu kommen konnten wirklich nur Rick's. Kurz sah sich der Gefragte um, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wollte er wissen was hier schief gelaufen war als sein Blick den Tisch sah, aber aus diesem Grund war er nicht hier.

Das war nicht wichtig.  
„Morti ist weg“, fing er an, sein Blick richtete er kurz auf sein Ebenbild, eh er die rechte Hand hob und sich das Nasenbein massierte. „Zwei Rick's aus der Zitadelle haben sie geholt.. ich hab keine Ahnung wieso, aber ich bin nicht so dumm und versuch sie alleine da raus zu holen, wenn dort ein Haufen Verrückter wartet“, die Hand ließ er sinken als sein Blick sich wieder auf die beiden Männer vor ihm richtete.

Der Kleinere schaute ihn kurz an, bevor er hinauf zu seinem Rick sah, der noch immer schützend vor ihm stand. „Und du willst unsere Hilfe um sie daraus zu holen?“, nun war es an C-137 die Monobraue hoch zu ziehen. Wartend verschränkte er die Arme, in seinem Kopf fingen die Gedanken an zu rasen, so viele Fragen die sich auftaten und auf die auch er keine Antwort zu finden schien.

Er mied die Kathedrale, spätestens seit dem letzten Vorfall den sie mit ihrem neuen Präsidenten hatten und einige Rick's und Morty's freiwillig geflohen sind, weil man sie nicht gehen lassen wollte. Die Sachen dort spitzen sich immer mehr zu, es war seltsam wie sehr sich dort alles zum Negativen gewandelt hatte obwohl ein Morty das Sagen hatte.  
„Schlussendlich ja, aber ich hatte gehofft du hast Kontakt zu einem Rick dort der uns erst einmal Informationen geben kann. Ich versteh nicht was sie ausgerechnet mit ihr wollen – mit meinem Morty. Was macht sie so besonders?“  
„Vielleicht..“, die beiden Älteren sahen zu dem Jungen, der das Wort ergriff. „Weil sie ein Mädchen ist? A-auch wenn sie das nicht immer war.. a-aber.. das macht sie schon zu etwas Besonderem oder Rick?“, hilfesuchend sah er zu seinem Opa.

 

**TBC**


	10. Ein Plan

„Unrecht hast du nicht..“, die rechte Hand strich durch die zerzausten Haare. „Es mag zwar-“, er unterdrückte ein Rülpsen. „Es mag zwar in anderen Dimensionen sogar Morty's geben die von Geburt an weiblich sind, aber die zu finden.. ist sicher nicht so leicht“, je spezieller der Partner, der Enkelsohn in diesem Fall, desto mehr legte ein Rick auch auf die Sicherheit.

„Hattet ihr Kontakt zur Zitadelle?“, die erste, prompte Antwort war ein leises Murren. „Ja leider... Morticia hat ein paar Morty's geholfen, dennoch sind wir da niemand 'Offiziellem' in die Arme gelaufen und sonst halten wir uns da auch sehr bedeckt, wie ihr“, nur weil seine Enkelin so unbedacht handelte hieß das nicht das er sie nicht in Schutz nahm und versuchte vor all dem dort zu verstecken.

„Hmm, irgendwie müssen sie anders auf sie aufmerksam geworden sein.. vielleicht ja auch die Zeit in der sie hier herum spaziert ist. Wenn zwei Portal-Gun's in einer Dimension auftauchen wird das gleich unter die Lupe genommen, a-aber wir ha-UURP-atten keinen von ihnen hier in der Zeit. Zumindest nicht bewusst“, es gab wohl Moment in denen er sich ärgerte das er die strukturelle Veränderung im Raum nicht aufzeichnete wie eben die Idioten in der Kathedrale.

„Wir müssen ihm he-helfen Rick.. bitte!“, wieder gab er dieses genervte und unzufrieden Murren von sich als Morty an dem Ärmel seines Labormantel zog. „Bitte!“, eindringlich sah ihm das Braun in die Augen.

„Ist ja schon gut.. klar helfen wir. I-ich weiß doch das du sie gern hast“, ein schwaches Lächeln legte sich in sein Gesicht als die Hand des Größeren kurz durch die braunen Haare strich. „Ich weiß auch wen wir fragen können.“

_xXx_

Zitternd zog sie erneut vergeblich an den Lederstriemen an ihre Handgelenken und sackte auf der Liege zusammen. Der ganze Raum wirkte so steril, alles war in weiß getaucht, die Fließen an den Wänden und am Boden, die vereinzelten weißen Theken und dann auch die Rick's in ihren Laborkitteln und dazu die weißen Hosen. Sie wollte hier weg.

Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, Tränen liefen über die noch blasser geworden Wangen und sie versuchte die Panik in sich zu reduzieren, aber es klappte nicht. Ein großes Gerät stand an ihrer rechten Seite, die ganzen Angaben darauf die sie nicht lesen konnte, lediglich die Linie die ihren Herzschlag bestimmte war deutlich zu erkennen, da sie selbst spürte wie das Organ gegen ihre Rippen hämmerte.

„Wirkt so als wärst du ein wenig nervös.. oder doch eher verängstigt?“, seine Stimme machte es nicht besser. Im Hintergrund konnte sie zwei Rick's hören die sich über irgendwelche Dinge unterhielten die für sie keine Rolle spielten, aber die Hand die sich auf ihre Linke legte, die Wärme die von den Fingern ausgingen die sanft über Handinnenfläche strichen... wieso machte er das?  
  
„W-was hast du vor..?“, mehr als ein Flüstern brachte Morticia nicht heraus. Ihr Kopf drehte sich in seine Richtung, in seinem Gesicht lag ein sanftes Lächeln als sein Blick herüber deutete auf ein weiteres Gerät welches einer der beiden Rick's in den Raum schob. Mit einem Schlag weiteten sich ihre Augen und es war ein weiterer, großes Anflug von Panik der sie überkam und sie versuchte nochmal hoffnungslos sich von diesem Alptraum zu befreien.  
„Aber aber.. keine Angst“, die Worte klangen so falsch. War er verrückt? Was wollte er mit ihr machen? „Du kennst das Gerät doch? Diese wunderbare Technik die es dir ermöglicht hat von einem Jungen perfekt und ohne Komplikationen zu einem Mädchen zu werden, aber..“, seine freie Hand wanderte etwas an ihr herunter eh er auf Höhe ihres Unterbauches zum Stehen kam.  
„Dir fehlt doch noch der wichtigste Teil.. das was es wirklich heißt eine Frau zu sein“, die Stimme an ihrem Kopf wurde immer leiser und schon fast beängstigend.  
Mehr Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen, ein klägliches und unterdrücktes Wimmern verließ ihren Mund als sie sich fest auf die Unterlippe biss. Was zum Geier ging in seinem Kopf vor? Wieso sollte ausgerechnet sie Mittel zum Zweck sein? Morticia verstand nicht was ganz was die Möglichkeit Kinder zu kriegen mit ihm zu tun hatte, aber sie hatte sich an dem Tag bewusst dagegen entschieden.

„W-wer gibt.. dir das R-Recht das mit mir zu tun?“, woher sie die Stimme nahm wusste die Brünette selbst nicht. Die Augen starr auf das Gerät gerichtet welches der Ältere immer näher brachte wuchs die Panik, die Angst in ihr. Letztes Mal war sie Tage danach nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Natürlich war die Technologie so viel besser als auf der Erde, sie hatte keine schweren Operationen benötigt, nicht mehrfach und hatte lediglich vier Tage flach gelegen und war von einer Woche auf die Nächste ein Mädchen geworden, aber das hier war nicht richtig.

Morti sollte bestimmen was mit ihrem Körper passierte und nicht er. „W-was bringt es dir?“, ihre Stimme wurde lauter und sie spürte wie die Person an ihrer Seite anfing leicht zu zittern. Ein lautes Lachen musste er sich verkneifen bei den Fragen die sie ihm stellte, die Hand die auf ihrem Bauch gelegt hatte legte sich auf ihre Wange und er strich ein paar Tränen fort.

„Morti.. du sollst für mich das perfekte Geschöpf gebären“, ihre Blicke trafen sich. Die Augen der jungen Frau weiteten sich nochmals, unweigerlich schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „D-das.. i-ich.. ich will das nicht..!“, ihre Worte waren so leise, aber sie erreichten den Anderen.

Langsam beugte er sich vor, drückte seine Stirn gegen ihre und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Du bist nicht die Erste die das sagt.. sie wollten alle nicht.. alle. Jeder von ihnen hat sich das Leben genommen, weil sie sich so sehr dagegen gesträubt haben, weil sie keine Frauen waren, weil sie keine Mütter werden wollten.. aber du..“, das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht wurde wärmer, fast schon liebevoll.  
„Du bist anders.. es ist schon fast schade das du deine Gefühle an einen Rick verschwendest. Du hast so viel mehr verdient, so gütig und gutherzig wie du bist. Du würdest dich nicht umbringen, egal was ich dir antun würde.. weil ich weiß das du ihn liebst und hoffst das er kommt um dich zu holen“, erneut strich er mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange als sie ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
„Daher.. tust du was ich dir sage, dann darfst du danach wieder zu ihm. Ich brauche nur deinen Körper, deine Entschlossenheit nicht zu Sterben. Morticia, du bekommst von mir alles was du hier brauchst, du musst nur am Leben bleiben“, Braun traf auf Braun.  
„Es ist alles vorbereitet“, die Stimme des Anderen war der Grund warum Morty Abstand zwischen sich und die Kleinere brachte. „Gut.. dann können wir ja Anfangen“, er grinste leicht, ließ ihre Wange los und wollte seine Hand von ihrer lösen.

Fest hielten ihre Finger den Daumen des Brünetten fest, fragend richtete sich sein Blick doch nochmal zu ihr. „L-lass.. m-mich nicht alleine..“, das Grinsen wich einem Lächeln.  
„Fang an“, als der Präsident die Worte gesprochen hatte verflochten seine Finger mit der seines weiblichen Ebenbildes.

  _xXx_

Heruntergekommen war nicht der richtige Ausdruck für das Bild welches sich den Dreien darbot, als sein Großvater die Tür geöffnet hatte und ein paar Blicke gleich auf sich zog. Es war Jahre her das Morty selbst in der Kathedrale gewesen war, zudem war es das erste Mal überhaupt das sie sich in so ein Lokal wagten wie jetzt.

Das gesamte Viertel in dem sie sich befanden war abgeschrieben worden, Anarchie herrschte hier und wer sich nicht wehren konnte, der hatte Pech gehabt. Wieso der seit einigen Jahren amtierende Präsident es nicht für nötig hielt sich um diesen Teil zu kümmern wusste niemand, nur das es ihm egal zu sein schien. Die Blicke ignorierend lief C-137 vor, gefolgt von seinem Enkel und danach kam der Rick, dem sie helfen wollten. Suchend schaute er sich selbst um eh er denjenigen an einem der hinteren Tische entdeckte, zu dem sie wollten.  
„Hey“, von seinem Glas sah der Sitzende auf, grinste schief als er die Drei vor sich sah. „Hey.. ich wu-wusste nicht das du gle-UURP-eich mit so viel Anhang kommen würdest“, die Augen schauten sofort auf den Jüngsten der Runde. „Drei Rick's und ein Morty... hast du ein Glück C-137“, die trüben Augen sahen herunter auf seinen Drink. „Setzt euch doch.“

Unsicher betrachtete Morty die Szenerie im Hintergrund, einige Rick's, einige Morty's und keiner von ihnen schien zusammen zu gehören, was für ihn der schlimmste Gedanke wäre. Wenn Rick plötzlich nicht mehr wäre oder sie aus welchen Gründen auch immer getrennt werden würde.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?“, die Frage die sein Großvater stellte brannte ihnen allen auf der Seele. Der ihm noch unbekannte Rick gab ein leises und schweres Seufzen von sich eh er seinen Kopf wieder hob und den Fragenden ansah. „Er wurde entführt“, fing er leise an.  
„Zwei aus der Zitadelle standen ohne jeglichen, ersichtlichen Grund bei uns und haben ihn mitgenommen, ich-“, der Rick unterdrückte ein Rülpsen. „Ich hab ve-versucht an ihn heran zu kommen, aber... wenn du einmal da drin bist, kommst du nicht mehr raus“, das schwache und traurige Lächeln sagte mehr als die Worte die folgten.  
„Man hat mir einen Brief zukommen lassen... das er tot ist... das es ihm leid täte, was passiert sei“, die blauen Augen verloren jeglichen Glanz. Der Schmerz den er spürte, er musste es nicht einmal aussprechen um seine beiden anderen Ebenbilder zu erreichen. „W-weißt du... warum sie ihn entführt haben?“, Morty traute es sich die Frage zu stellen. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief über seinen Rücken als das Blau ihn für eine Sekunde ansah, aber er konnte nicht lange in die braunen Augen schauen die seinem eigenen Enkel so ähnlich waren.

 

**TBC**

 


End file.
